Mergers and Consolidations
by squeekness
Summary: All things must end. Part 27 and conclusion to my Kimble series.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : All things come to their end.Part 27 and the conclusion of my Kimble series.

Notes : Rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.

AU but only because I chose to change a few things in my dear friends' histories for simplification, nothing drastic so please forgive. I've been working on this story for years so I do ask that you don't use any of my non-Marvel universe characters without my permission. I love my Siskans as I do my children.

For anyone who is interested, I have a forum to discuss my work or if you just wanted to say hello. I would love to hear from you. I will respond to your reviews there or answer any questions you may have as well. The link is on my profile page.

-----------------------------------

(One)

Remy sat in his seat on Darken's big ship, his eyes closed and dreaming. They'd left for Westchester only a few minutes after the galley negotiations with Games Master. They had all packed up and were seated for departure. Once they had taken off, it hadn't taken long for Gambit to get just a little too comfortable in the lush chairs of the passenger's section.

The dream he was presently enjoying was vivid and real. He was back on Skye's large bed, stretched out and naked, blindfolded with his wrists and ankles bound to the rings on the bed. Any pain he might have felt from the restraints was obliterated by the sensations pouring into his body, sensations provided by his lovely hostess. If he'd thought being with Aiden had topped the scale of being blown away, he was wrong. Skye was not for the faint of heart, Darken's warning had proved to be quite fair enough.

The magnificent Siskan herself was on top of him, riding him for all she was worth. It had taken nothing for her to seduce him into complete submission, her kisses had drowned him and her potent Kundatesh had made him her compliant servant. He'd crawled onto the bed and let her do with him as she had wished, not one argument ever leaving his lips, even as he'd been tied and made helpless.

Skye's empathy was blasting right through him, her pleasure coursing through him, every touch and stroke of her body resonating through his own. He could hear her sharp gasps of pleasure as the most artful music, her vibrations of happiness were pouring down into him in a flood, keeping him in her thrall.

"Uhhnn! Mon dieu!" Remy sobbed, so close now. His body was on fire, he could feel her power vibrating through every inch of himself. He wanted more, he wanted all of it. "Don' stop! Don' stop! 'Arder! 'Arder!"

"Whatever yous desires, m' pretty," Skye said, laying her hands on him.

Remy felt another luscious blast of her Kundatesh and he was cumming, climaxing so hard his body convulsed as if he was having a seizure. His muscles pulled taut and the large wooden bed creaked from the strength of his body pulling on it. The silken scarves binding him cinched tight on his limbs, abrading his skin in a delightfully pleasant way. His heart pounded like fury and he was fearful he would arrest or at the very least burst a vessel in his brain. Stars broke out over his eyes and then he felt it, the tearing, the separation of mind and body.

He had gone through this mildly with Babette and then again even more fully with Aiden. The deepest love and power shared had taken him to a whole other level, one that left the physical body behind. Skye might not have felt a kind of bonding love for him, but it was still the strong recognition of one who shared similar gifts and was admired and appreciated for it. He was 'one of us', a member of the Kundatesh club, and that was enough for her. She was there in this strange new space, holding him, bathing him in the glow of her power. Like before with Aiden, Remy's skin was glowing with sparkling glitter lights, illuminating them both in this vast, dark nothing like some kind of giant firefly that wasn't even close to being human. His body was filled with glitter, made of glitter, and radiating glitter from every pore like a strange human lighthouse in a vast empty darkness. He felt that same euphoric high, like he could take over the world. He would bring a peace that no one would ever be able to tear down. He was like a god. He could do anything.

"You likes that, huh? M' power?" Skye was teasing, her body glowing just as brightly as his was. She was laughing giddily at what she had done to him, enjoying the sight of it.

He looked into the pale green of Skye's eyes, mesmerized and completely helpless. "Stay wit me," he whispered, his mind blown away. "Can't live wit'out you. Wit'out feelin' dis ever again!"

"It would please me, fer shure. That ain't no lie. Ya makes the luvin' like no one else, darlin', but you gots a job to do yet. Bein' with me would only interfere with that. Cain't allow that. M' power, it has a way of -- **_changin'_** – folks. You ain't ready fer that. Maybe we'll sees each other again. I shure hopes so. I enjoyed this more'n I kin say, I really did."

"Come wit me. Let me take you 'ome," Remy continued to plead, straining at his bonds.

"We'll see," she whispered. "Maybe fate will come an' makes it so."

Remy gasped and awoke in his seat with a jerk. He was still on Darken's ship and he could hear the young Dognan boy working his pilots in the cage room next to them. They were at Westchester now and negotiating the landing. This ship was substantially larger than the Dragon had been and they were being told to cloak and land on the front lawn. He could hear Cyclops on the speaker, co-ordinating things with Henry.

Gambit sat up straight and rubbed his eyes in a fog. He had been rudely transported from dreamland back to this reality and still wasn't quite with the program. Rogue was sitting next to him and gave him a nudge. "Welcome back to the living, Sugah. That was some dream. You were shakin' and shiverin'. You okay?"

"Oui, chere," he replied automatically, his poker face firmly in place to cover just how much he was freaking out. He had thought to cover himself with his long winter coat before he had dropped off and he was never more grateful for it than now. The dream had been very sharp and real, no doubt in his mind that he had climaxed in his mind if not for real out here. He had a feeling it was more of a memory than fantasy, his body's way of telling him what had happened during his blackout with Skye. "Jus' gotta see a man 'bout a horse."

He got up on wobbly legs and shuffled off towards the nearest restroom, keeping his coat balled up in front of him. If he'd been wondering if that was a dream or a memory, he got a confirmation of sorts when Skye looked up at him knowingly as he passed by.

"**_Nice dreams?"_** the Siskan asked softly in his native tongue, a teasing smile on his lips. There was no contrition on that face, only the arrogance of one who knew he had done something well.

"Oui. **_All Gambit's dreams are nice,"_** Remy replied, unsure of what else to say. He found himself reacting negatively to that arrogance. He had consented to a degree, yes, to what Skye had done but there had been trickery in there. He hadn't liked being given more than what he had actually asked for but just now, wasn't quite ready to fight over it.

"**_Dreamin' dreams of Siskans 'r better than any others, huh? 'Specially ones with me in 'em,"_** Skye said just the same, though he had seen the spark of Remy's anger. There would be no apology.

Remy snickered softly to hide his discomfort, opting not to bicker over it, and continued on his way to the bathroom. He entered the lav, steadying himself as the ship turned in to land. He checked himself, his underwear was dry, thank God.

_Shi'ow-ri, tell me Gambit didn't beg like dat. It was just a dream, right?_

_**/ If it was more than that, I wouldn't know any better than you. Your memories are my memories. That's how the power works. /**_

_So you don't know?_ _Merde!_

_**/ No, I don't, sorry. What I do know is that everything seems okay. Skye is coming with us, but not to stay. You called Etienne, he'll be here to pick him up. Maybe you should just keep him away from Kimble, that's all. Pack him off as soon as possible and just keep checking up on him in Boston. If there's a problem, you should know right away. Relax. Worry about the big picture. The Games Master is here, Kimble is going to be fixed, fixed for real. That's what you should be worried about, okay?**_

_Oui, chere._ _Dis jus' a little scary, is all._ _Guess Gambit's gotta be a little more picky who 'e sleep wit, neh? Don' like bein' taken advantage of like dat. Who knows what 'e coulda done wit' me. _

**_/ Maybe when a Dognan Games Master tells you a 'gram doesn't play fair, you should listen,_** Shi'ow-ri teased with a laugh. She calmed down and next advised, **_/ Don't be afraid about what happened, it's in the past. You seem none the worse the wear. Think now on what you're going to say to Kimble. He might need some persuasion before he lets the Games Master near him. /_**

_Kim will be okay, 'e trust me. Gambit will say what need to be said to get de kid to listen. Once he's straight, den we can smooth it all out later._

The thought of Kimble being repaired and restored to the playful character he'd first met back on Cerise sent a shiver of delight right through him.This was no different than any other mission he'd been on. _Lives saved for the lives lost_that's how it was for him, always. He looked up as he felt the ship touch down. They were home.

**--------------------**

Now, back at the house and coming down from the widow's peak, Kimble lagged behind Remy as they walked down the hall, his head down with apprehension. The closer they were getting the slower Kimble was walking and the Cajun had to stop and wait for him at times, sending him soft vibrations and words of reassurance to keep him moving. They had dropped off Angel in the holding cell with Molly to look after her for safekeeping and were now on their way to see Darken, the Games Master.

They walked into the gym where Darken had set up his equipment. Darken still looked small and strange, like an odd hairy nerd who lost his way. He was cross legged on the floor in the middle of a small arena of machines, his head down in a book, rubbing his brown furry wings absently. He was scanning the pages with a clawed finger and then making adjustments on the machines. Darken looked up and smiled as they entered. "There you are."

He wasn't alone, the Professor, Logan, Henry, Jean and Scott all waited in a group nearby to observe the proceedings. Fallen and Seth stood by as well. Everyone looked nervous and uncertain, but none were more afraid than Kimble. He saw the crowd and the machines and stopped dead in his tracks. He began to tremble with fear and Gambit tugged on him. "Don' worry, little brother. Gambit's gonna watch out for you, je promets."

Darken waved his hand, indicating that Kimble should be brought down next to him.

Kimble froze and wouldn't budge. "Fuck you! This ain't happenin'!" Zander growled and threw up a shield protectively. He raised two orange, glowing fists. The sight of Darken, a Dognan of royal bearing, had frightened him for reasons he couldn't understand.

Gambit cried out as he was pushed back, but did his best to steady his friend. "Don' do dis, Zandy. Dis for de best."

Darken wasn't the least bit put off. He sighed in exasperation and barked in Siskan, **_"Command Override Master Key Quishnalay1287." _**

Zander squealed in terror and the body went down hard, his legs giving way of their own accord. He lay on his back, heaving for breath but was otherwise paralyzed. The defensive shield he had raised shimmered and melted harmlessly away.

" 'Ey!" Remy complained sharply, glowering at Darken. "What de fuck was dat!"

"Sometimes they just need this," Darken replied, not without compassion. "You have to show them who's in charge or they'll just up and control you. Learn." He got up and contradicted his sympathetic attitude by dragging Kimble over to the machines like he was a piece of meat. He sat down again, typing on a keyboard.

"Gambit don' need to learn no lessons like dat. You best be treatin' 'im better dan dat or Gambit's gonna fry yo' little ass, comprenez!" Remy threatened, his red eyes glittering.

Darken peered at him, looking at him over the rims of his glasses him with Dognan arrogance. "You want him fixed or not?"

Remy crouched down next to Kimble and lay his hands on him. "Bien entendu. Gambit want 'im fixed, sure. But you better be playin' nice!"

Darken ignored him and returned to his book. Kimble lay without speaking, but he was trembling violently now, his eyes wild. Gambit soothed him with a gentle hand, a resentful twist to his lips.

_Shi'ow-ri? Is 'e okay? Okay fo' real?_

_**/ Yes, as far as I can tell. This boy hasn't done anything to him yet, only just shut him down. /**_

_Dis Darken guy fo' real? _

**_/ I sense no deception from him, only the arrogance of one in the know. Be patient and relax,_** she suggested, trying to soothe. Remy let his guards down some, but not too far.

Darken finished what he was doing and looked down at Kimble. He lay a hand on the pilot's head and ruffed his hair like a dog. "Easy there, little fella. I'm not gonna hurt you." He waited a moment for Kimble to calm, but when he saw the Siskan wasn't having any of it, just shrugged and continued. He reached for a long wire and lay it over Kimble's chest. **_"Command Override Open Door,"_** he barked again in Siskan.

Kimble's skin flickered out and he lay still formed as a pilot, but all grey now. His trembling grew worse as two glowing lights rose to the surface of his chest. Remy recognized these as the star like orbs he'd seen floating inside of Kimble the day he'd been stabbed and almost drained. Remy recalled now what Trishnar had said about the stars being rebuilt to fix a split. This must be what Darken was attempting to do. One of the orbs rose higher and broke partway free of Kimble's skin. It was shimmery and bright, glowing like a beacon. Darken plugged the wire into it.

"_**Command Override Star One." **_

Kimble shuddered and grew completely still. Data scrolled up fast and furious on one of Darken's computer screens.

" 'E okay?" Gambit asked in a hushed whisper. He was horrified by Kimble's death like stillness. He was frightened by these things that reminded him that his good friend was really some kind of animated machine.

Fallen came over and put her hands on Remy's shoulders when Darken ignored him. The Dognan boy was working fast and furious, oblivious to the question. Fallen whispered to him reassuringly. "It's okay, Remy. Really. This is what I had to do when I first reconstructed the 'gram."

"Bien. You use de Overrides like dis?"

"Not exactly, but I've seen it done. It looks bad but Kimble's okay. Trust me."

Remy was quiet, but his eyes were dark and angry. This he had not expected. He realized he was powerless to stop Darken from doing anything he wanted to and he was scared.

_Don't worry, Remy. We're all behind you here,_ the Professor sent out as a private message.

Remy nodded, but clearly wasn't happy.

Darken shook his head. "Who wrote these codes? They're a mess!"

"I wrote some of them," Fallen answered, her eyes wary. Darken hadn't sounded happy.

The boy glared at her over the rims of his glasses, a sarcastic twist to his lips as he commented, "You should have stuck to ship building, pilot."

Fallen glowered right back at him. "I did the best I could."

"See these matrixes? You left him wide open for personality separation. Some of these codes are missing. He's not even complete. What happened to them?"

Fallen glanced up at Seth. "They were removed."

Darken followed the path of her eyes. "Him? Oh, great! You shared the primary personality codes? That was really stupid!"

"Hey! Kimble was a wreck when I found him!" Fallen snapped, her turn to be irritated with the young Dognan's rude manner.

"Looking at this mess, I can believe it. He was in a ridiculously long hypersleep for what? Almost sixty years Earth time? What a disaster. What did you hope to accomplish by bringing him back?"

Fallen blinked at that, trying to make sense of what Darken had just said. "He wasn't down that long when I found him."

Remy was quick to reply in answer to her statement, having pieced some of this together from what he knew and from what Trishnar had suggested to him. "Remember de files, fille? You guys seen what happened. Gotta read in between de lines, chere. Or in between de blanks, neh? Dere was a space of time 'tween when he was in de box on Siska and when de Clan woke 'im up, made 'im into Zander. 'Tween Siska an' de Clan, Kimble was asleep close to sixty years."

"Impossible!" Fallen snorted. There was still a shade of resentment there that now somehow Remy knew Kimble better than she did. "How could you possibly know that?"

Remy smiled at her. "De same way I know everyt'ing else about 'im. We share in de files. Kim knows he lost time, so I know it, too."

Fallen shook her head, still not getting it. "He wouldn't have been able to function at all. Courtesans can't be down more than a few weeks or they break down. They lose their memory..." Fallen's words trailed off as it sunk in what she had just said. She had just been supplied the answer as to why Kimble's memory files were so shattered. She had thought it was a result of what the Clan had done to Zander afterwards, but now she was left to wonder.

"Exactly," Darken said in agreement. "He has lost memories. I've got miles of blank code here. Quishnalay does good work, it's to his credit this guy even works at all. Too bad you've made it worse by splitting the codes." He looked at Seth and went on to say, "I can also see you were idiotic enough to put a Mark on 'gram not involved in the Game. Look at him tremble, he's not even Lushna-esk, is he? He's not even finished properly. Guess your stupidity knows no bounds."

"Hey! Watch yer mouth, bub," Logan snarled, advancing a step. The boy might have been justified in criticizing, but he didn't like Darken's tone.

Darken raised his hands, but his eyes held no retreat. "Hey! Don't blame me when someone comes here looking for a Channeler and finds a fake. Hope that little guy doesn't mean much to you. He probably won't make it once he's found out."

Seth cried out softly in fear and backed up towards Fallen, his terror plain in his wide, tear filled eyes. He hadn't liked what the boy had said about him. _Not even finished_, what was that supposed to mean? Worse than that was the thought that Jael might come for him as well as Kimble. That had never crossed his mind before now and it terrified him.

Fallen grabbed at him protectively and glared at Darken. "Seth is my responsibility, I will protect him. Your only concern is Kimble."

"Well, thanks to your meddling, I can't reintegrate him. Not completely. My father could have ---- maybe ---- but this damage is too severe."

"So dat's it? Kimble's fucked fo' good?" Remy whined. Now he was really sorry he had brought Darken here. What a waste of time.

"No, not exactly. I can make it so he has one dominating personality, but the others will still be there, just not in power. He won't switch all around like he did when he walked in here. Maybe the voices will stop, maybe not. You'll have to pick which personality you want to dominate and that's it."

"Can I talk to 'im?" Remy asked softly.

"Sure."

Darken clicked a few buttons and Kimble's skin flickered back on. The pilot shuddered and went back to his heavy breathing. "Remy...stop...hurts..." he wheezed as a tear spilled from one eye.

Gambit glared at Darken.

The boy shrugged. "They all say that. His pain receptors are off line. He can't feel anything."

Remy did not believe, at the very least, Kimble was terrified. He stroked Kimble's cheek. "You 'ear what Darken say, Kim?"

"Jus' kills us, please..." Lakotashay whimpered and started to cry.

"Non. Dis is better. Only t'ing dyin' 'ere t'day is yo' pain, 'Shay."

"He lies!" she cried. "It's not true! He'll steal our voice!"

"When Kimble is feelin' better, you gonna be better, too, little sister."

"**_Is this gonna stops us from hurtin' an' killding?"_** Lin asked in his tiny Siskan.

"**_Dat's de plan,_** fils."

"_**I loves ya. I loves ya fer doin' this. Gots ta stop the hurtin'. Don' wants ta hurts nobody no more."**_

"_**Gambit love you, too." **_

"What about me!" Zander growled, showing his teeth.

" 'Shay in too much pain. You too angry. Dis gonna be better for both of you."

"Who's gonna protect Angel? Kimble cain't use the sword."

Remy shuddered involuntarily. He'd seen firsthand what the sword could do and it was something he never hoped to see again. Unfortunately, he and Zander were in agreement on the ugly necessity of having that power for Angel's protection, the bounty was still in place. He looked up at Darken. " 'E gonna lose 'is powers?"

"He shouldn't. If anything, he'll have more direct access. That part of him I can definitely integrate. This is only a matter of personality."

"See, Zandy?" Remy soothed, petting him gently. "It's gonna be all right."

"You ain't never gitten rid 'a me! I'll always be here!" Zander promised, his angry eyes boring into Gambit with all of his rage and resentment over this.

"Kimble?" Remy asked. The Lover had been silent.

"I'm scared!" Kimble replied in a voice very tiny and small. Another tear leaked out. "Help me!"

"I'm right here." Gambit rubbed Kimble's cheek and ran his thumb over his soft white lips in a gentle kiss. "Dere ain't nuthin' bad gonna 'appen to you. Not wit'out retribution," he finished, giving Darken a harsh look.

Darken held his hands up. "I've done this before, it's just that he's so damaged. Choose now or forget it."

"Kimble?"

The pilot just sobbed, miserable. He was completely undone and whimpering in terror.

Gambit looked up at Fallen with frightened eyes. He didn't know what to do.

"I think you should do this," she suggested, rubbing her hands on his shoulders. "Pick Kimble. He's been there the longest and he's the most gentle. He hasn't killed anyone."

"Dat we know about," he corrected softly, his eyes down.

"He hasn't. I can feel it. Trust me, Remy."

"What about 'is skins?" Remy asked Darken, delaying on purpose. He wasn't sure yet what to do. Can you make it so 'e can be a girl again if 'e want?"

Darken returned to the screens and typed quickly. Data scrolled up and he read it even though it was moving at blinding speed. One of the other orbs inside of Kimble rose to the surface. It wasn't glowing like the first one and was scored and pitted. He looked back at Remy and shook his head. "That star is dead. His body has already started to digest it and break it down. I can't add anything more."

This came as no surprise to Remy. Again he recalled the words of Trishnar explaining the functions of the stars. The third star affected a 'gram's ability to shift. This confirmed his own suspicions that the third star had been damaged. What he hadn't expected was for it to be so utterly dead. His knowledge was sparse and he didn't know how serious this was.

"Can you change it? De star?" Remy asked uncomfortably. He didn't like any of this.

"Not without erasing his drives. I could do that, you know. Just wipe him out and start from scratch. Probably would be doing him a favor actually. Of course he'll lose most of his value..." Darken said with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"You do dat, you a dead man," Gambit threatened with complete sincerity. His eyes squinted with real malice and his hands fisted, threatening bodily harm.

Darken held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, man. Just giving you options."

"Dat ain't no option so you best be forgettin' it."

"No problem," Darken replied. He knew the threat was real and shifted uncomfortably. "So what are we doing?"

Gambit lowered his head. "I pick Kimble. De Lover."


	2. Chapter 2

(Two)

Darken nodded and began typing. Kimble shut off again and was still. Remy closed his eyes and was trembling himself now. He prayed to God this wasn't a mistake. Fallen held him and rubbed her cheek on his shoulder, whispering soft Siskan comforts to try and soothe his shattered nerves. She had more confidence than he did, she'd seen this sort of equipment before. None of this was strange to her. Remy sensed this from her, Shi'ow-ri told him so, and he relaxed just a tiny bit.

Darken typed quickly and watched the screens. He was quiet and took his time, not rushing. This was a fairly complicated procedure, something time consuming, and so he looked up at them and said, "This is gonna take at least a couple of hours, probably more considering the damage."

"I ain't leavin'," Remy snapped, his eyes still down.

"I'll stay with you," Fallen said, sitting down next to him and getting comfortable.

Seth added nothing, but sat on the other side of Remy and bumped him gently. He lay next to Kimble and rested his head on his brother's belly, closing his eyes with a mournful sigh. He wanted to touch Kimble as much as possible in the hope that his brother would know he was there. Gambit put a hand on his shoulder and Seth smiled without opening his eyes. _**"I see you,"**_ he said softly in Siskan. _**"It'll be okay. It has to be."**_

"Think we're all gonna camp out here fer a while," Logan said, mindful of security issues. He wasn't about to leave Darken alone and unsupervised.

"I'll send someone for refreshments," the Professor offered, nodding at Scott and Jean. They left, Jean tugging on her husband playfully. He was reluctant to leave with this stranger in the house, but obeyed his mentor. Wolverine was here and he would look after things for the short time they would be gone.

The Games Master just shrugged at the activity and went back to work.

Henry wandered over and checked out the screens. One of them showed a three dimensional circle with a large jagged piece missing. As Darken typed and repaired, tiny fragments of the circle filled in. Henry began to quietly ask questions about the procedure and Darken answered. It was all very technical and well over the tops of anybody's head, except perhaps for Seth. He had opened his eyes when he heard Darken start typing again and was watching everything closely without speaking.

"How we gonna know fo' sure dis works?" Remy asked, interrupting. He was still doubtful, but not enough to stop it.

"When he wakes up, he'll be kind of out of it. Disoriented a little. Let him sleep it off," Darken replied. "It's just like a surgery. It'll be a couple of days before he's straight. After that, you just have to watch him. I might have to come back and do some more work. I won't be far, the Game's just getting ready for the next phase. I could come back next spring."

"Next spring? Dat's a whole other year!" Remy complained.

Darken just shrugged again. "A year for you doesn't mean as much to me. I've got a lot of clients, lots of work to do."

"What do you mean by the Game reaching its next phase?" the Professor wanted to know.

"The pieces are finding their angels now like Kimble did. That's the next phase."

"And after that?"

Darken grinned. "That's when the real fun begins. The players will consolidate their angels, build their power."

"What does that mean?" Logan growled angrily. He didn't like the sound of this at all.

"The angels all fit together like parts of a three dimensional puzzle. Not all of them are alive like Kimble's. Some are power sources, parts for weapons. Stuff like that."

"They are building weapons?" Charles asked, unable to hide his escalating concern.

"Yeah," the Dognan boy replied casually as if all of this was normal. "The players each make a Shalayesk. Then they go after each other, the weak swallowed up by the strong. Why else have a scavenger hunt?"

"Shalayesk? What's that?"

Darken grinned again. "That would ruin the surprise. Your piece is very strong. Doesn't mean you're out of the Game. Not all pieces are equal in strength. Keeping his angel to yourselves will weaken the opposition."

"These Siskans are real creatures," the Professor protested. "How dare you use them like this?"

"They're not real!" Darken snorted. "They're all programs. The angels aren't real either."

"Watch it, bub," Wolverine grumbled. "That baby's real enough ta me."

"She looks real, that's the disguise. But she's not. The flesh is just a vessel holding the power. Kimble was encoded to find her and he did."

"That's impossible," Beast replied. "Kimble found her in a burning building. His being here on Earth was an accident."

The Games Master looked up at him with a small smile. "Was it?"

"Oh, come on. You're saying all of this is under someone's control?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Is it yours?" Charles asked sternly, not in the least bit happy.

"No. I'm a part of it, but I don't make the fates. I just choose and fix the pieces."

"Take Kimble out of de Game," Remy demanded.

"Not a chance. Look at these codes. He's more powerful than my father could have dreamed of. I've only seen two others like this."

"Who's dat?" Remy asked.

"Can't say. It's against the rules."

"What's de score den, eh?" Gambit questioned, his voice bitter and angry. "Who 'as what?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but... Okay, Trishnar's got seven Siskans. Jael's got fifteen and Sheba's got thirty and Tranan has nine. You've got one."

Remy's mind was spinning. _'E say Trishnar's got_ _seven, but 'e 'as six. Trishnar say dere was sixty Siskans in all. Sumptin's not right._

Charles was watching Remy's mind churn with rapt curiosity. He could almost smell the burn. _What's on your mind, Remy?_

_De numbers aren't addin' up. Mebbe 'e's wrong, I dunno. Trishnar's got less dan seven._

_Perhaps that you know about. I'll just bet he kept his own secrets as do you. Why is Aiden on your mind? He was more than just a lover._

Gambit cringed with an internal snarl. _Now dat wasn't fair!_

_Sorry. You were practically shouting it. Aiden is the one you said was broken. Why does he concern you? Is it because he was broken like Kimble?_

_Dere was sumptin' about 'im. He real powerful, more dan Kimble is wit' is power. I can't explain an' mebbe it's nuthin'. P'etetre, de Games Master jus' lousy wit numbers. Either dat or we got Siskans changin' 'ands._

Logan stood by, gritting his teeth in irritation. He could sense the conversation taking place but didn't know what was being said. It made him uncomfortable and he didn't like it."Sounds like the playing field isn't balanced too good. Sheba's gonna kick everyone's ass."

Darken chuckled. "Think so? I said not all the pieces are equal. She has so many because most of hers are weak."

"Like de Bimbo Twins?" Remy tossed out, testing.

"You _**have** _been to Trishnar's," the Games Master said with a laugh. "Yeah, I guess you could say like them. They've burnt themselves out fucking around with each other. Siskans are so randy it's hilarious."

Gambit quietly fumed,remembering Kimble's suffering when he felt he wasn't loved. "What about Jael? Are 'is all weak?"

"I'm not really supposed to be telling you all this. I've probably said too much already. It's just that the Game is so much fun."

"Kimble don't seem ta be havin' much fun, pal," Logan complained, surprising Gambit with his concern.

"He's just a Siskan. A program."

"Non. He more dan dat," Remy insisted.

"Look, I know they're a hoot and a half, but they're not real."

"I am, too, real!" Seth insisted, his voice soft but commanding.

Darken just smiled at him indulgently. "You think you are, but you're not. Your sense of being real makes you more lifelike and pleasurable to the user. I could shut you down in a second just like Kimble. That makes you not real."

"No. That just makes him a slave," Wolverine growled.

"He's not alive. That means he's not a slave," Darken insisted, his voice firm.

"It's clear we have a vast difference in ideologies here," Charles said. "Kimble is vibrant and sophisticated. His suffering makes him sentient and noble. You have no right to treat him as anything less."

Darken turned away. He was in clear disagreement, but knew discussion here was a waste of time. He typed quickly and more of Kimble's circle filled in.

"You said that Kimble was programmed to find his angel, what part did Sheyman have in this?" Henry asked.

"Sheyman?" Darken questioned, unfamiliar with the name.

"Kimble's father."

Darken just shook his head. "Siskan Courtesans do not have parents or fathers. Sheyman owned him and put him to work, that's all."

"Non. Sheyman was more dan dat,"Remy insisted.

"So he fell in love with his Courtesan, big deal. It happens all the time. The thing is, all the Courtesans in this Game came from the same clutch. They were encoded then and dispersed. Sheyman had nothing to do with the Game."

Remy fidgeted. This was too much like the crazy story that Trishnar had tossed out. Trishnar had surmised that Sheyman acquired Kimble illegally and hadn't created him at all. Remy had a feeling he was about to lose his bet to his former host. Just the same, he chose to play devil's advocate and argue. "Sheyman say 'e de one who make Kimble."

"Sheyman lied."

"Den who make Kimble, eh?"

"Quishnalay. He was a Siskan in our employ who designed a black market clutch of about sixty Courtesans. They were made Lushna-esk on purpose and encoded for the Game. It was part of a Dognan conspiracy that was in place before we ever acquired that world.Kimble was purchased illegally. I'm going to assume that Sheyman couldn't make a Courtesan on his own and wanted one badly enough to break the law."

Darken's answer came as no surprise to Gambit who had learned something of this already. Still, he kept pursuing more. "How you know all dis?"

Darken shrugged. "Some of it is in the histories, the rest is here in Kimble's codes. I can see Quishnalay's signature here in the codes, he's the one who made the clutch. This unit is definitely part of the clutch that was designed for the Game."

"You call 'im a unit again, you gonna be one 'urtin' som'bitch! You understandin' Gambit now?" Remy snarled. He was losing patience with Darken's unwillingness to just come out and speak the facts and he could feel some of his control slipping away.

Darken blinked his cat's eyes at him, not the least bit contrite."Whatever. Sheyman did not make your Siskan whatever he may have said."

Remy changed tack. "You say Kim's history all in de codes? Tell me what else you see."

The boy hesitated, hearing something in Gambit's voice. "There are rules. I am limited in what I can legally reveal. Everything depends on the questions you ask."

Remy grumbled internally, but opted to play the game. "How many times 'e been melted?"

"We all know he's been melted only once," Fallen blurted out in her own answer, shaking her head in confusion.

Darken's eyes never left Remy's face. He'd just been told this thief knew quite a bit more than he was letting on, he was being tested. He turned back to the screen and punched a quick series of buttons. The information scrolled by and the boy had his answer. "Twice."

"That's impossible!" Fallen snorted. "He would have said something."

"He wouldn't have if he didn't know about it," Darken suggested, and then added evasively, "Melting can mean so many things."

" 'E don't know 'bout de first time 'cause 'e 'ad a star rebuilt. De one wit de personality codes. Ain't dat right, Darken?" Remy challenged.

A strange look of relief passed over Darken's face, like Remy had just offered him an out. "It's a possibility."

The room was silent now, filled only by the whirling gears of several startled people right next to the poor stricken Siskan on the floor.

**_/ He's not exactly telling the truth, but he's not exactly lying,_** Shi'ow-ri chimed to her Master.**_ / Look at his face. He's hiding. /_**

Gambit glared at Darken in a purposeful challenge. " 'E was melted on purpose to make 'im more powerful. Tell Gambit 'e's wrong."

Darken was silent, but again it wasn't exactly a denial.

Remy continued to fish. "Yo' daddy 'ad Quishnalay do it to boost 'is empathy. 'Im and some of de others. Kimble one of de 'grams wit secret codes. A Rogue."

"I'm not at liberty to say."

Remy just snickered in irritation and reached out with a vibration of rage. **_/ You best be talkin', boy, or you gonna be in real world of pain, je promets!_**

Gambit hadn't intended it, but Darken flinched in real pain. Remy saw it and was all over it, grinning wickedly, but before he could do any more he felt the Professor in his mind. _Just what do you think you're doing, Remy?_

_Fishin'. Leave it be, patron._

_I won't allow you to hurt him._

_Dis encule de mere ain't gonna get nuthin' 'e don' deserve._

_Stop this or I'll shut you down._

Remy released his victim, not doubting Charles for a moment. "You got all de liberty you want, buddy. Spill. Now."

"Look, all I can say is that some of the 'grams got enhanced codes. Kimble might be a Rogue, he might not --" Darken's last words were choked off when Remy reached out again to smack him with his empathy. Gambit couldn't help it, he was furious.

_Remy!_ the Professor barked, his own rage hurting the thief like a slap.

"Answer de fuckin' question, vous bon'a rien, morceau de merde!" Remy spat out, taking his own mental pain out on his guest.

Logan stood still, cocking his head in confusion as he tried to sort out what he was seeing and smelling. Remy was doing something to Darken, Wolverine could smell the Dognan boy's fear and see his body reacting to the pain. Remy had done something without even moving from his seat. What the fuck was going on? Charles wasn't too happy about it, Logan could see his jaw working. Not a good sign. The Professor was a calm, rational man. It took quite a bit to get him angry and Gambit had done it in two seconds flat.

Darken sighed and relented. "Fine. Yes, Kimble was given special codes. Him and some of the others — I won't say whom no matter how much you try to hurt me, alpha," he threatened, his eyes firmly on Remy. "Those who were given the special codes were sometimes melted on purpose, yes. Some were melted by Quishnalay, others were damaged by accident or by other owners."

"Like Aiden was?"

Darken hesitated before answering. "Yes, like Aiden was. It's no secret that being melted boosted their empathy and in some cases, added to their abilities. Some Courtesans in the Game may have been melted and theirs drives rebuilt. Some 'grams were, some weren't, and I'm not telling you which ones were. Either way, Kimble would have no memories of this event if it had happened. But it also may be that the damage Kimble suffers from is nothing more than a side effect of such a long hypersleep. It's more probable than not, really."

Remy wasn't buying it. Shi'ow-ri was yammering about a lie being in there somewhere, one she couldn't decipher on empathy alone. Remy demanded more answers. "Who was Sheyman!"

"I have no idea."

**_/ Liar!_** "Liar!" Remy snarled, startling more than just the boy in front of him. "You know damn well. Stop screwin' around!"

Darken removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Remy had given him quite the headache. "Look, all I know is that he might have been a member of the Royal family. His dad was some kind of Senator and he gave Kimble to Sheyman as a present."

"Kimble a black market 'gram."

"That's right. Quishnalay owed the guy a favor. He passed Kimble on without papers. Sheyman wasn't supposed to put him to work, but he did anyway. Or someone did. That's the only explanation for Kimble ultimately ending up in the box."

"You ever meet Sheyman?"

"No, but my father did. Sheyman came with his dad on the day that some of the special 'grams were being treated after they'd been melted."

"Treated!" Remy snarled again.

"Okay, repaired," Darken recanted in retreat, not wanting any more pain. "The Senator flashed a bunch of money and Kimble was passed on."

"Did Sheyman speak?"

"No. He was messed up, insane. He'd been in some kind of accident and had brain damage. You know how the 'grams can be therapeutic? The Senator wanted a playmate for his poor damaged son. Sheyman used to be a trainer, he was familiar with the 'grams and it was hoped that a special 'gram, a Lushna-esk, might be able to help draw him out. It did."

Remy groaned inside. So Trishnar's fantastic tale must have been true. Kimble claimed he spoke just like his father, when in fact it was the other way around. Either Kimble didn't realize this or he simply chose to ignore this for his own truth. Looking back on it, Remy realized that Trishnar had known this about Kimble and Sheyman all along, he hadn't just been tossing out ideas like he wanted his guest to believe. Gambit's irritation soared. "So why is all dis gotta be some big kinda secret, eh?"

"It's not really. It's just that the rules of the Game demand some privacy. If I go to Jael's after seeing you, I am not permitted to disclose Kimble's existence or his condition. I've already crossed that line giving you the score, but Trishnar spoke very highly of you. I figured with you only having one piece, you could use all the help you could get. Kimble will need to be protected if you want to keep him."

Remy couldn't help but smile slightly at the mention of Trishnar's recommendation. It was nice to know he had allies. "What else is dere in de Codes?"

Darken was looking at him again, not speaking.

"Dis my 'gram, I got a right to know. Tell me!"

"Ask the question."

"What's Kimble's Mark?"

Remy remembered all too well the conversation he'd had with Trishnar. His host had revealed to him that Kimble had no Mark when he'd been discovered in the box. Trishnar was right about Sheyman, now Remy wanted to see what else Trishnar had known.

"Look at him, it's green," the Games Master replied with annoyance, but he couldn't keep the smile out of his eyes.

"Wrong answer. Trishnar say 'e see Kim back on Siska. 'E 'ave no Mark. Dis Sword 'e got now, 'e 'ave 'cause Fallen put it dere."

Remy could feel the tension escalate in the room the moment the words left his lips. Seth sat up, his eyes wide now. His weren't the only eyes looking on him in suspicion. There was much he hadn't said about his host in New Orleans and his reputation as a withholder of secrets was only being boosted by his actions today. Seth's vibration came at him, full of anger and pain.**_ / Why didn't you tell me you knew things about my brother? I have a right to know! He's a part of me. His history is mine. /_**

Remy's hand moved out to lightly touch him, his eyes still on Darken. **_/ Je suis de'sole. All dis 'appen so fast. Gambit wasn't hidin' nuthin' from you on purpose. Fo'give me. /_**

Seth moved away slightly, his body in shock from Gambit's use of power. It was stronger now and its messages more direct. The young Siskan shivered, afraid of it. Remy let him retreat, he would talk to Seth after and get him straightened out. Right now, he was after bigger prey.

"I'm waitin', Darken."

The Games Master sighed in resignation and turned to his computer, tapping quickly on the keyboard. At first Remy thought he was being blown off, but Shi'ow-ri cautioned him to wait, the boy was merely working. He raised a special tool and plugged it into Kimble's primary star. More codes scrolled up the screen. Darken closed his eyes. "It's Purple."

Remy groaned, he couldn't help it. Purple, one of the special Rogue 'grams that Trishnar had spoken of. Did Trishnar know this already? Probably. The Rogues were supposedly the most valuable, how Trishnar must have wept when Kimble was stolen from him. He was about to speak when Shi'ow-ri whispered to him again, making him shiver. **_/ You knew this already yourself, back before all this, before it all. /_**

_What you talkin' 'bout, chere?_

Flashback memory -- Zander's death back at Station Nine, when he and Kimble were sharing files. They'd also shared a dream of falling. He'd tumbled down into blackness only to land in a vast lake of purple water. Grape Kool-ade, he could almost taste it in the back of his throat. At the time he'd thought it some kind of torture ripped from his own painful memories of being orphaned. No, it had been a message. This was Kimble's power, a secret. Just what was this Siskan he possessed? Friend, killer, lover, weapon? All of the above? It was a full minute before Remy found his voice. "You knew dis back on de ship."

Darken looked up at him as he replied, "No, not exactly. I just knew that all three Channelers had already been found."

"Does Jael know about Kim?"

"Let's just say Jael probably knows he's not really a Channeler. Jael's not a stupid man, he usually had good information. He has to know Kimble's not a standard 'gram. Guard your Siskan well."

"Well, dat's just great," Gambit grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Is it true de Rogues got all de powers of de other colors? Dat dey can do all whatever is it dose 'grams can do?"

"That's for you to discover."

"Tell me!" **_/ Tell me! _**Gambit lashed out again.

Darken cried out in real pain, raising his hands to his head defensively.

_Back off! _The Professor mentally shouted to his thief, sending a bolt of pain right down Gambit's brain and ending this. Remy thought his head was going to explode and it didn't surprise him when his nose began to bleed. He reeled back and Fallen was there to catch him, her eyes questioning what bizarre thing had just happened..

The Professor answered her by rolling forward to address the Games Master. "You must forgive me, I am a man of peace. I will not allow Remy to hurt you. However, it is my concern that my people be protected. You will answer the question."

Darken tried to compose himself, he was happy to see his antagonist get some payback, but recognized that the man in front of him was far more powerful than thief and the bigger threat. He didn't have to look far to know it, Remy was still conscious but was basically shut down, he was moaning and holding his nose as his blood continued to drip to the floor. Darken tried to keep his voice steady as he answered, "All I will say is that Kimble should be able to protect himself and his Angel. I can't do any more than that. I've already told you too much as it is."

"Very well. Continue your work."

The Professor backed up to where Fallen sat with Remy's head in her lap. Someone had fetched a towel and the bleeding had pretty much stopped, but Gambit was shaking. He still had a monster headache and his eyes were closed.

_Je suis de'sole, Charlie. I just 'ad to know._

_I understand your need to know, but I will never condone violence. You must learn control. Your power is growing._

_Oui. Just got a boost. Guess you an' me, p'etetre, we need to talk._

_When this is done. Lie still and rest._

_I'm okay, just need to..._ Remy's body grew still and he was quiet, asleep before he could even finish.

"He okay, Chuck?" Logan asked softly. He hadn't liked seeing Remy get shut down but understood that it was justified. Charles had long warned them all that such behavior would never be permitted, not so long as he had a say about it. This wasn't much of a surprise.

"Yes. He's sleeping. He's had a busy day. Keep him here, make him comfortable."

-------------------

"There," Darken said, rubbing his eyes.

"Dat's it?" Remy asked. He'd had a short nap and was feeling better, all things considered. He'd stripped off his heavy sweater and was comfortable, relaxed now. He was sitting beside his Siskan, one hand gently stroking the purple Mark that now covered his chest, Darken had restored it as part of the repair. This Mark had nothing to do with Kimble's skin and was supposed to be there, Fallen's incorrect personality codes had inadvertently hidden it. The Mark was beautiful, it was a magnificent purple woman, her hair loose and flowing, bright pilot wings outstretched behind her. Remy's touch was light, thoughtful. " 'E still lyin' dere."

"It looks like he's sleeping but he's really running an internal diagnostic," Darken replied. He had seen that the thief was calm, had been after his nap. Gambit had been gently put in his place by the master of all telepaths and was back in control of his temper. Darken continued, "He'll be down a couple of hours and then he'll wake up. His codes have been changed, he'll be disoriented. His sensory perceptions will be out of whack. He'll be a bit out of sorts for a couple of days until he gets used to the changes. You're in luck, I was able to do a partial reintegration. It's not as good as he would be if he was new, but he'll be more stable than I first thought. He'll still be susceptible to another shattering. I suggest you keep him isolated. Keep his world small and don't let him get too stressed out. Keep him isolated for the next few days, then let him out slowly. Keep his Angel close. That's it."

Darken began packing up his stuff.

Remy looked own at Kimble. He was completely still, but his shine was there sparkling brightly. _Shi'ow-ri?_

_**/ Yeah, boss?**_

_Is he okay?_

_**/ Yes. As good as he can be. It'll be okay. We'll stay with him and it'll be okay. /**_

"You leavin'?" he asked to the Games Master.

"Yeah. I've got more clients. This took longer than I'd expected."

"Maybe you should stick around," Logan growled. "I wanna see that the Cajun got his money's worth."

Darken smiled at him, unafraid. "It'll take me a while to pack up. I should be here when his Siskan wakes up. That's the best I can do."

Remy nodded and scooped up his Siskan, carrying him off to a holding cell.

---------------------

Remy sat at the holding cell table, smoking nervously. It had taken more than Darken's suggested couple of hours for Kimble to wake, but he was finally showing signs of life. Molly had been in here with him, helping to pass the time, but when Gambit finally gave in to his agitation and reached for his cigarettes, she quietly withdrew to the security desk just outside, taking Angel with her.

Kimble jerked with a snort and moaned, opening his eyes partway. They were glassy, unfocused. "Sh-Sheyman?"

Remy crushed out his cigarette and walked over to sit next to him on the bed. "Kimble?"

Kimble turned in his direction, but wasn't really seeing him. **_" 'S funniest dream...So much pain ... so much doin' bad... Father?"_** he mumbled blearily in Siskan.

Remy took his hand. "It's okay now, cher. It's all done."

Kimble grasped his hand tightly. **_"It's so big in here." _**

"Den move over."

Kimble sloppily pushed back against the wall and Remy lay down next to him, filling the void and putting up a barrier against the world. Kimble fell against him, squirming and tucking his head down, trying to hide. **_"It's so big here. So scary an' big. I don' wanna die!" _**

"You ain't gonna die, cher. Nuthin bad's gonna 'appen to you, 'ere. I won' let it."

"**_Father!"_** Kimble wailed, his body trembling fiercely now.

"Shh...Paisible maintenant, cher. It's okay. Lay yo' 'ead down, dat's it. Listen to my 'eart beatin'. Just close yo' eyes now."

Remy lay Kimble's head against his chest and held him tightly, thinking of all the calm and loving things he could. The Siskan felt it. He relaxed and smiled, immediately putting an arm around him. He closed his eyes and breathed, "Remy..."

"You see me now, little brother?"

"Nobody smells like you. Like cinnamon and leather, whiskey an' cigarettes."

Gambit chuckled. "Don' know if all dat's so good, but it's me, I guess. How you feelin'?"

"It's all so bright an' loud."

"Darken say it'll take a coupla days, den you'll be okay wit it, bien?"

"Stay with me."

"Gambit's got nowhere else to go, fils."

"Where's Angel?"

"Molly's got 'er just outside. You want 'er?"

"Not just yet. She'll see I'm all scared an' she'll cry."

"You scared? Ain't nuthin' 'ere to be scared of."

"It's so big. Gots ta keep it small," Kimble whispered with a slight tremor. Lin's words but spoken in Kimble's voice.

Remy grasped him a little more tightly. "You safe in here wit me. Nuthin's gonna 'appen."

**_/ Relax, _**Shi'ow-ri whispered. **_/ Don't let him feel your fear. He's okay. He won't shatter again, not today. Darken did his job. Now do yours and just keep encouraging him. Make him comfortable. /_**

Remy took a deep breath and calmed. "You want anyt'ing? You want a Coke?"

"No. Just you."

Remy smiled and lay Kimble's head against his chest, petting him. They lay like that for a few minutes, Gambit letting go and reaching out with his power to "feel" Kimble. The pilot was fearful, but it was quickly ebbing away into bliss. Remy was warm and comforting against him, all he really needed right now.

After a few minutes, Kimble looked up into Remy's eyes and reached up to gently paw his face. "I'm sorry what I said about yer wife."

Remy chuckled softly. "Don't got no wife. Don't remember you sayin' nuthin'."

Kimble smiled at him, his eyes tired and sad. "Liar. I wuz mean. Said bad things 'bout you havin' a wife an' a bunch of ugly kids. It ain't true what I said. I only ever wanted ya to be happy. She's gonna makes ya happy an' alla them kids, too. I just hope ya ain't so mad that ya don't want me there."

"If Gambit was mad at you, he wouldn't 'ave spent t'ree weeks freezin 'is butt off in some big park waitin' on de guy dat fixed you up. You said what you said 'cause you wasn't okay in yo' head. Got dat straightened out, eh? How you feelin' now?"

"I dunno. Funny."

"Funny 'ow?"

"I dunno. Like I wants ta cry an' laugh an' scream all at once."

"Well, Darken said dat it might take you a few days to get adjusted. You just rest easy 'ere."

"Where's Angel?"

Remy scowled softly, Kimble had just asked that.

**_/ Relax, will you? You're so jumpy. /_**

_Gambit just love him, dat's all._

**_/ Then use your head. Darken said he would be disoriented. Relax, relax. Take a deep breath. /_**

"She wit Molly. Gonna bring her in, in a minute if you want."

"I want. Stay with me?"

Gambit gave him another loving squeeze and kissed the top of his head. "Don' you fret one bit. I'll stay 'ere as long as you want."


	3. Chapter 3

(Three)

Remy sat on the floor of the widow's peak, his eyes growing drowsy from the midafternoon sun. It was growing warmer now, it was now May and Spring was in full bloom. Kimble was up on the railing, his wings fanned out to gather sun, his precious Angel once more strapped to his chest. His arms were around her protectively, his voice drifting through the air as he softly sang to her some silly Siskan tune. He glanced over at Remy, smiling now that he could see the thief was fast on his way to a nice well deserved nap.

Kimble's journey back to the real world hadn't been easy. After he'd been repaired, he spent the next three days in his cell, most of it sleeping in bed. He curled around whomever came to visit --- Fallen, Seth, Molly — but frequently it was Remy or Angel he wanted most. He wanted to be held and protected, sheltered. He wanted their heat and the sound of their warm hearts beating to remind him of where he was.

Later, even when he was ready to move around a bit, he was reluctant to leave the safety of his tiny cell and had to be dragged outside to charge, cooperating only when his friends gathered as a group to collect him. He was petrified of being alone, fearful that the great big world around him would crash in on him and swallow him up. He was frightened by loud voices and bright lights, startling easily and finding the nearest place to scrunch up and hide. The computer that Lin had used had to be shut down for a while, he wouldn't be playing on it anytime soon.

By the fourth day he was better. He would move about, always with his Angel and never alone, but at least now he would go to the lab and spend time with Henry or come up to the widow's peak without having to be prodded or dragged. He blinked in the bright sun, still jumped at any loud noise and was a little wobbly on his feet. He seemed to be like Seth at this time, not quite sure of his place in the physical world and colliding into tables or doors that seemed to suddenly jump out in front of him from nowhere.

Another day or so of that and he settled down. The noises around him didn't startle him anymore and he was back to playing games on the computer again, happy to be in his cell. He still continued to sleep a lot, at least compared to Seth who required only two hours or so an evening. Kimble timed his naps with Angel, he didn't neglect his tiny charge.

He'd smoothed out physically, but emotionally he wasn't back to normal just yet. He didn't speak in voices anymore but would have crying jags out of the blue or seem to laugh inappropriately at jokes no one seemed to have heard. The mood swings could be sudden and disruptive to those who didn't know him well. Those who did were quick to forgive him, satisfied that at least these little outbursts were always made in Kimble's own voice. He was simply watched and not left alone.

Once repaired, Kimble avoided crowds of X-men other than his chosen family. This house was full of X-men, many who came down to the lower levels to use the Danger Room and other facilities there. If he heard them coming, Kimble would fall silent and shrink back, hoping just to blend into the background and not cause any attention to come his way. He was especially nervous around the Professor, fearful he would do something stupid that might get him punished. Charles did his best to set him at ease, but it was clear Kimble still felt too much humiliation and shame to ever be comfortable around the great leader of this pack Kimble found himself in. He still didn't feel he could ever be worthy of belonging here.

Kimble had been mostly integrated by the Games Master. He didn't speak in voices, but sometimes their thoughts and personal expressions came out of his mouth, showing their thoughts and attitudes were still in his mind. They were a part of him now. He would sometimes cover up his head like Lin if he was afraid. He whined like a girl if he was feeling especially down and self critical — the Quitter's posture and self loathing. His voice would grow deeper if he grew angry, becoming more gravelly like Zander, but it was always Kimble's lucidity in his eyes. At least he wasn't violent even when pressured into doing something he didn't want to do and wasn't verbally hostile as 'Shay had been. He kept any bad thoughts and comments he might have had to himself, much to Karen's relief.

Eventually most of his strangeness passed and after a couple more weeks he settled down into something more like Aiden was — soft spoken and spooky quiet. He didn't play with anyone except Angel, but it was easy for Remy to get him to laugh. A few twisted, dirty jokes and Kimble was giggling along like his old self.

Kimble's family was kept small and mainly consisted of Henry, Fallen, Seth, Molly and Remy. And Angel of course. She was his primary focus and a focused Kimble was a good thing. He doted on her constantly, playing with her and singing her songs. He even began to play his guitar as a regular thing once Gambit thought to have it brought to his cell. Kimble loved her toys as much as she did and they played all day, his hands touching her always as he fed off of her bright healthy shine. She was his foundation, the thing keeping him rooted here in reality. No one questioned their strong bond, it was in front of them for all to see.

Kimble learned his sign language quickly, sped along by Molly's desire to be close to anyone Remy was so attached to. To keep the Siskan occupied, she asked him to teach her the guitar and Kimble was all to happy to grant her wish. They became fast friends, made all the more possible by the fact they could now properly communicate. Kimble was very much aware of her and just how much she meant to Gambit. He watched them interact and saw how Remy flirted with her. The vibrations between them were strong and Kimble could sense that it was just a matter of time before they were lovers. It was in the way Remy smiled at her, his red eyes glittering with amused arrogance. Gambit was around his Siskan often and she was right there with him, always hanging around. Kimble didn't mind, he loved them both.

As much as Gambit may have loved his Siskan and his Molly, there was some serious competition for his affection. He was absolutely smitten with Angel. He couldn't pass a toy store without buying her something and bringing it back to the house. He wanted to hold her as much as Kimble did and was often laying about with her draped over him, stroking the soft down on her fuzzy head. He would babble soft Cajun nonsense at her until she smiled at him and laughed. She was certain to speak like him more so than her quiet and spooky father.

Kimble remained in the lockup at night, but was allowed more freedom around the lower levels. He could travel to the Lucky Dragon at will and didn't need to be escorted all the time. He got supervised rights to the upper level, a kind of house arrest, but only used that privilege to go to the widow's peak for sunning himself or to borrow books from the library. He wasn't allowed to charge alone and since bringing Angel home, had two guards now on the peak at all times. No one was going to allow him to take off again without having something to say about it.

Angel's presence in Kimble's life was kept a secret from SHIELD. If the baby was around when someone from SHIELD came by, Kimble was merely babysitting. Kimble didn't like to lie but knew the stakes were too high. Zander's protection gears still whirled within, he would do anything to keep her safe. He didn't hear Zander's voice in his head anymore, but the Punisher's thoughts were sometimes his own. Protect. Defend. Be loyal to the family.

Right from the beginning, it was clear Angel was no ordinary child. She was bright and precocious, very easy going and even tempered for such a small child. She remained a normal looking baby, but developed rapidly and was above average in her learning skills. She rarely cried, it seemed to happen only when Kimble was upset as though she was very aware of his emotions. When he calmed, she would quiet immediately, another sign of their unusual bond. The Professor was justified in believing there was a powerful telepathic/empathic link between this Guardian and his infant Mistress. To separate them would be damaging to them both.

Kimble took his caring for her very seriously. He was conscientious and never unprepared. He surprised everyone by being there for her properly. He needed little assistance, if he didn't know anything he just looked it up and moved on to the next challenge. He learned quickly and seldom had to be told anything twice. If anything, he found himself giving gentle instructions to those who would come near to help with the tiny baby, not wanting any harm to come to her but not so selfish as to not let others hold her. He was protective, but not smothering. He liked to share his treasure with his family, especially Remy who had fallen in love with her so deeply.

Back on the widow's peak, a sleepy thief stirred. "What you t'inkin' dere, little brother?" Remy asked, his eyes not even open. He'd sensed his friend's loving vibrations wafting his way.

"Nuthin'. Just bein' happy yer out here with me," Kimble replied.

"You all charged up proper over dere? Don't t'ink dis po' boy's gonna last another minute."

"I'm ready. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

(Four)

Remy wasn't the only one with a nap on his mind. Logan lay warm and comfortable in her bed, in Karen's bed. They had pulled all the blinds closed, blocking out the light and it was sleepy and blissful here. He thought his lover was asleep, she had seemed quiet enough. He had his arms around her and was resting easy, just smelling her all around him. He closed his eyes and breathed softly into the dark of the room, "Marry me."

"I want kids," she replied, startling him. He had no idea she was still awake. "I want your kids."

He paused, uncertain of what to say. He knew his answer already, he just wasn't good with words. He thought back briefly on all the women he'd lost in his life. It was their faces that had kept him shy of commitment for so long. He missed them, especially Mariko, the Japanese woman he'd loved for a time. She'd been taken from him violently and he still felt the loss, but he knew it was time to move on. To have this precious woman so close, it would be a crime to let her slip away, especially now. He smiled, letting go with all of his fears. "All right. Have my kids."

"Then, yes. I'll marry you."

"Hmm...how many kids you talkin' 'bout?" Logan asked dreamily, his eyes fluttering shut.

"How about we just start with the one that's just begun and take it from there," she replied, taking his hands and running them down around her belly.

He snorted laughter in her hair. "When were ya gonna tell me?"

"When I was certain. I just found out for sure this morning."

"You didn't want me to ask ya ta marry me you if I already knew."

She sighed softly. "That's part of it. I want you freely or not at all."

He squeezed her tightly, spooning himself around her. "You been pregnant fer two weeks now. It didn't stop me from askin'. It ain't the reason why, either. I love ya, girl. I always will."

She gave him a squeeze in return, her relief powerful enough to be felt by the man holding her. She'd had no idea what his response was going to be. She thought he might try to make an honest woman of her, but she didn't want it if his heart wasn't there for her. She brought his hand to her lips for a kiss, a return of sentiment, and teased, "So? You knew I was pregnant before I did?"

"Mm hmm. Can't hide nuthin' from this sniffer," he replied with a amused grunt.

"Let's do it now. Let's get married here at the house."

"No patience, huh?"

"Gotta pin you down while you're still willing," she teased, holding him tight.

He grumbled happily in her ear. "All right."

-------------------------

The wedding was held at the Mansion and all the members of the X-men were invited. Karen didn't mind not having a church wedding so a Justice of the Peace was called in for the ceremony. Large party tents were set up outside on the grounds and the ceremony was held next to the house by the oak tree, one of Karen and Logan's favorite spots. The whole thing was catered by the students from the school and everyone had a blast. Other than the Justice of the Peace, no outsiders were involved.

It was done discreetly, but some precautions were taken against any unwanted partycrashers. The bounty on Kimble and Angel was still active so no one was taking any chances. It didn't seem likely that an attack would take place with so many alpha mutants in one place but with Jael one never knew. No one was allowed in without an invitation and some of the guests were actually on a rotating patrol just to be careful. It was decided that Kimble would be allowed to attend the ceremony, the sentiment being that he was best kept in sight than out.

The ceremony was kept small. Charles was Logan's best man and Karen's parents were there to give her away. The wedding party was kept to a few bridesmaids — Jean, Molly and Storm. The guests were kept casually dressed, there were outdoor games set up and a barbeque even though it was early in the year. This was a party more than a formal affair. Other than the bride and groom, no one was expected to dress up or wear their uniforms.

The ceremony was brief and lovely. Karen wore her mother's white wedding dress, while Logan dressed up in a tux vest and nice pants with a fresh white T-shirt. He had a phobia of suits, they made him itch. He'd considered just wearing a nice leather jacket and polished motorcycle boots, but he was voted down vigorously. The vest was a compromise. He looked handsome enough without the suit jacket and tie, it was obvious in the look of utter bliss from his bride.

During the ceremony, a Siskan fidgeted in confusion. Seth stood next to Fallen, a strange look on his face.

"What?" she prodded gently.

"Are we married like them?"

"In our hearts, yes."

"If you're my Mistress...does that make Karen Logan's Mistress, too?"

"I suppose so. I'm not sure either one really owns the other. They are equals."

Seth mulled this over, trying to wrap his brain around it.

"What?" Fallen asked again. She was still smiling at him.

"I don't want you to be anything other than my Mistress. I like us just the way we are."

Fallen's smile grew wider and she embraced him, giving him a kiss. She knew that they were being watched, but didn't care. This was a wedding after all, a time where most folks think about the love in their lives. "Nothing between us has changed, my love. You will always be my Seth. There will never be anyone else."

Kimble was nearby, watching them embrace and touch each other with such love and affection. He did his best to smile in order to try and cover the pang of jealousy he felt. He didn't want either one for himself, what he desired was a significant other. He wanted to feel that love again, that strong sense of belonging to someone else. He missed his Kristalay badly then, longing for the sound of that magnificent heartbeat thundering in his ears. It had been so long since he'd been in the arms of a lover.

He still felt lost in the love department. He had his Angel, but even her bright love would never be the same as one that came with the physical intimacy of making love. There were times lately when he wondered if he would ever be touched that way again. This past year had been brutal on his heart. _We's still dangerous, _he said in his own voice, thinking tiny Lin's thoughts in his own mind. _We'll never be good enough fer another Master. Not one fer real. Remy don't count, he never will. It's Molly he really wants, not us. We's gonna be alone ferever._

Kimble startled when he felt Remy gently brush his hand with his own. _You okay?_ the unspoken question. Remy had heard Shi'ow-ri speak of Kimble's pain the moment the Siskan's vibration of worry touched him.

The pilot just smiled at him and returned his attention to the ceremony, hoping to take his mind off of his loss. He was better, he truly was, but that didn't mean he didn't still feel pain. His mind was quiet, yet he often felt the thoughts of the others – Lin's fear of big places, of hurting others, 'Shay's self loathing. Zander's strength held him up, keeping him from sinking too low. He was mostly complete, but pieces of him were still missing. He still wanted to be owned, to be used, but was afraid. He was at times filled with an uncontrollable terror that he would kill again. It was these times that he hid away someplace small until the tremors passed.

Remy leaned in close. "You wiggin' out on me, cher?"

Kimble couldn't help but smile. "I'm all right. I just.. I just miss bein' kissed like that."

"Gotta 'ave some patience. You ain't gonna be alone fo'ever."

The Siskan lowered his eyes. "I knows, it's just hard."

"Just relax an' 'ave a good time. Enjoy dis time you out. You don' come out enough. We gonna eat some food, drink some beer. Gonna wipe dat frown right off yo' face."

-----------------------------

Gambit sat at a table under one of the large party tents, watching the partygoers walk about having fun. He was tipped back comfortably in his plastic lawn chair, balancing himself with his feet. He had Angel up against his chest, petting her with one hand while he toyed with an empty beer bottle with the other. He knew Henry would probably get on him for drinking, but for now he was much too content to care. He looked up when something caught his eye.

Kimble had left him only a moment before, saying he was going for another beer. He had done so, but had now gotten a little sidetracked. He was standing off to the right with two bottles of beer in his hands, one for himself and another for Remy, but all he saw was Neal. Neal Sharra was decked out in a bright black tux and was as gorgeous as any X-man could be. He had his back to the pilot, blissfully unaware he was being quietly stalked while he joked and partied around with some of the guests, strangers who didn't know Kimble for who or what he was. They didn't know what was on Kimble's mind. Kimble's eyes were hungry as he watched Neal's every move, giving away his intentions to someone in the know.

"Yo! Kimble! Dis way, s'il vous plait!" Remy shouted, being overly loud on purpose.

Neal stopped chatting and turned abruptly, giving Kimble a strange look. He wasn't sure what was going on, but Kimble just standing there so awkwardly was making him nervous. His body gave off a vibration of defensive caution the pilot could feel, he wasn't going to give Kimble what he wanted.

Kimble put his head down in shame for drawing attention to himself. He set the beer bottles down on the nearest table and left the tent in a rush. Remy sighed impatiently and rose, grateful when slender white hands reached out for the baby without having to be asked. Seth was there beside him, ready to take her.

Remy walked out of the tent quickly, trying to catch up with his wayward Siskan. He saw Kimble take flight, hopping up to the roof and to the widow's peak. Remy cursed his own inability to fly, it would take him a while to travel through the house. He decided to take a shortcut via the ivy on the east side. He was nimble enough for the task and there weren't any people over there to catch him crawling up the side of the house like a monkey. A bit of huffing and puffing later, he scrambled up to the widow's peak, only to find Kimble curled up in one the corners, his head down.

"What's goin' on, Kim?"

"I wants plasma," he replied softly, tucking his trembling hands under his arms and curling up tighter. He was still crabby and irritable from feeling so down during the wedding ceremony. He hadn't recovered his good humor. "It ain't fair!"

"It 'urts you."

"I don't care! I wants it!" Kimble snarled, a look of terrible cruelty crossing his face. An expression of Lakotashay's that Remy was all too familiar with.

" 'Ave some Ristle," Gambit offered, hoping to just calm Kimble down before he freaked out or something. Kimble had been so good lately, he hated to see his Siskan like this.

Kimble snorted bitterly and turned away, clearly not interested.

"You take in de sun. You gettin' all de plasma you need."

"It don't makes me high. It ain't the same."

Gambit sighed and sat down next to his buddy, laying an arm across Kimble's shoulders. He could feel how tense Kimble was, he was bunched up tight and gritting his teeth as though he was in pain. "You gotta get over dis, cher. Dis ain't about you, dis about Angel. You can't take good care of 'er if you high all de time."

"It hurts!" Kimble sobbed, angry tears spilling out of his eyes. "Why cain't I have it!"

"Kimble --"

"No! Just shut up!" Kimble snarled, rising. His legs were shaking a bit, having Neal so close like that had been a temptation hard to overcome. "I done evrathin' yous guys asked me to! I been good! I stays in the small spaces! I should have plasma if I wants it!"

Remy chuckled softly and leaned against the wall, stretching his legs out. He wasn't exactly upset at Kimble's response. Yes, the Siskan was being a baby about his addiction, but he was also rebelling against the rules. This was a normal Kimble trait and a sign the Siskan was sincerely on the mend. Gambit reached into a pocket and slid out a cigarette, lighting it arrogantly and letting Kimble continue to rant.

Kimble paced, his wings high and tight. "I understands that I done wrong. The killin' and hurtin'. It wuz 'Shay an' not me, but I gots ta take responsibility fer that. I done it. You kin locks me up ferever, I gots no say in that. But I gots a right ta charge!"

"Ain't nobody keepin' you from chargin'," Remy replied, unable to stop to the smile spreading across his face. He was enjoying this, watching Kimble acting strong instead of being so passive all the time.

"I wants plasma!"

"Non."

Kimble whirled, turning on his heels. "You gots no right!"

"Gambit's got every right, homme. De plasma bad fo' you. As yo'Master, Gambit 'as every right to deny you. To give in would be me not doin' my job, comprenez?"

"Plasma is bad fer me only if I gits too much. I kin takes just a little. C'mon, please!"

Remy rose to stand next to his friend. "Non, Kimble. It an addiction. You get a little, you just gonna want more. You 'ave to stop cold, it's de only way. Tell you what, we make a deal. We do dis together. You quit t'inkin' 'bout plasma like you do and Gambit will quit smokin'. It all de same. One addiction fo' another. 'Ow's dat, eh? We suffer together."

Kimble sniffed and wiped his eyes. "You'd do that fer me?"

"Of course. Gambit gonna be insulted you even gotta ask sumptin' like dat," Remy said, crushing out his cigarette butt with his foot to show he was serious.

Kimble lowered his eyes again. "Sorry."

"C'est bien, cher. We gonna look after each other, you an' me."

"I loves you," Kimble said, letting out his frustration with a sigh. He was calmer now, back in control. He smiled as his Master came closer to hook an arm around him playfully.

"Gambit loves you, too. Now, 'ow about we go back down an' 'ave another beer b'fore Logan drinks it all, eh?"

"All right," Kimble replied, trying to perk up a little. He liked to drink, the beer mellowed him out and he really needed that right now. He stood behind Remy and carefully scooped up his friend under the arms, showing off a little as he launched them from the roof.

At first Gambit was a bit nervous being flown, but he could soon see that Leon's reports of Kimble's training had been precise. Kimble was a good flyer, graceful and confident in the air. He could feel Kimble's power holding him steady, he had no fear of falling. They set down next to the tent and strolled back in as though nothing had happened, but Gambit was sure to steer his Siskan clear of Neal as they made their way back to the table. Kimble retrieved the two bottles of beer he'd left behind and they drank them down, settling back into their usual routine of good times and fine talk.

------------------------------------

Behind them some distance away, Rogue stood watching. She noted how Remy had left and then returned with a much happier Kimble. She saw how they sat and acted so normal, but she knew better. There was a shine in Remy's eyes as he looked on his Siskan, one that he used to have for her. He was up to his old tricks again to be sure. He'd made it clear he was moving onto Molly, but he was still playing games. He was trying to make Molly jealous with Kimble, that was it, she reasoned. Just like he had done for her. She could see Molly watching them with an unreadable look on her face, her eyes on Gambit.

Rogue stiffened when Gambit suddenly turned and looked at her, his expression one of calm curiosity. It was if he'd sensed her looking him over in spite of the distance between them and he'd liked it. Yes, there was that smug smile again, the one he had whenever he'd thought he had won the argument. This was a familiar game, one she'd played with him often. She tossed her head at him, making pretty, and retreated, certain he would follow her out to somewhere more private. She made her way to the oak tree and waited... and waited... and waited.

Perplexed that she hadn't lured him out, she returned to the tent only to see that not only hadn't he followed her out, he now had Molly on his lap, one arm around her to keep her steady, almost in an intimate embrace. Molly was laughing, teasing Kimble about something and making the Siskan giggle just like the pathetic child he was.

Her face now flushed with fury, Rogue spun and walked back out, never seeing Remy's head snap in her direction once more. As a master player, he'd been fully aware of her game and he'd done his best to show it was over now between them, over for good. He'd read her vibrations and felt her pain, but he'd needed to do this for her sake. He couldn't go after her, no matter how upset she was. He had to made clear he would never follow her out again. His next lover was sitting at this table, his choice had already been made. A choice that didn't include her.


	5. Chapter 5

(Five)

The next day, Remy picked up the phone and dialed a Boston exchange. He smiled when he heard his cousin Etienne pick up. "Bonjour?"

"Bonjour, cousin. Dis Gambit callin' t' see 'ow dat Siskan is doin."

Gambit had seen to it that Skye was placed safely into Etienne's possession for safekeeping. He could have called Trishnar, but liked the idea of keeping Skye somewhere closer to home, especially since he was convinced Skye wasn't part of the Game. Etienne had kept his word and had set up his own small Thieves' Guild branch in Boston. Now so close, Etienne had cheerfully arrived at the Mansion before the Games Master had even left, spiriting Skye away before any outside spies might even become aware of his presence. Skye wasn't part of the Game, but that didn't mean he might not get hurt in the crossfire. Remy wanted him as far away from here as possible. Now, with things settling down, it was time for Remy to check in on Skye and see how he was settling in.

He heard Etienne laugh, charmed by Remy's gift. Skye had made quite the impression it seemed. "Skye? 'E's doin' all right. Got 'im settled down workin' for Rose Red."

"Rose Red? She come up dere wit you, too?"

Rose Red was a well known ex-prostitute who ran her own brothel in New Orleans. She'd been very attached to Etienne and his side of the Guild, using her place as means to solicit clients for him. Gambit had been to her place more than once, finding her girls well treated and of the highest quality. She also catered to those who's tastes ran a little more to the exotic. Someplace where Skye, as a Siskan Courtesan, would probably fit right in.

Etienne laughed again. "Oui, she up 'ere wit me. She say she too bored down in N'awlins wit'out me. She just love dat Siskan of yours. Now she say she can serve a full house. He work fo' free and dat t'ing 'e do changing into a girl an' all? She never get tired of it."

"Glad 'e's workin' out so well an' all, but mebbe 'e best kept quiet, hien?"

"No worries, cousin. Rose, she tell all 'e just some kind of mutant, you know? One of dem shapely shifters."

Remy laughed, he couldn't help it. Trust Etienne to find the weirdest way to say something. "Dat's cool. Just keep 'im safe, keep 'im 'appy."

"C'est bien. We got you covered. Got plenty of guards around, watchin' out for creeps. Dis a good place we 'ave. Safe. Relax."

"All right. Just you call me if anyt'ing funky happens, hien?"

"Absolument."

Remy chatted for a few more minutes then hung up, feeling optimistic that he'd made the correct choice in sending Skye off there. He just didn't think it was wise to keep him here and he wasn't quite sure how Kimble would have reacted to him anyway. He just had a feeling it wouldn't have worked out well. Now he could relax and worry about things closer to home. Keeping Kimble safe and happy was his only priority.

-------------------

It was a rainy Tuesday when Remy found Kimble in the Engine Room of the Lucky Dragon. It was a couple of months since the wedding and the time had passed without incident. Well, that was until yesterday.

Kimble was at the workbench, wrestling with an uncooperative piece of machinery. A radio baby monitor was on the bench next to him so he could listen in on Angel. He didn't really need it, she could call to him telepathically, but he liked it there just the same. As he worked, there was a tightness to his shoulders that Remy recognized all too well. It was true that Kimble had been hiding out.

Gambit strolled in, trying to act casual. He came over to where Kimble was working and sat up on the bench. " 'Ey, Kim. What's up?"

Kimble looked up from his work with a grin. "Hey. Ain't seen you in a coupla days."

"You know 'ow it is, Gambit's gotta be off savin' de world."

Kimble snickered. "Uh, huh. Shure. What did she look like?"

Remy grinned at the joke, this was more like good old Kimble. "Redhead, green eyes," came the ritual response. He hadn't really been fooling around, not with Molly so much on his mind, but it was fun to play around just the same.

Kimble smiled and went back to beating the machinery senseless.

"Gambit 'eard you had ya some trouble yesterday."

"Yeah, it wuz just one of them Siskan things, you know?" Kimble said evasively, keeping his eyes down. His slumped shoulders betrayed him, he was wary of his Master's wrath though not once had Remy ever struck him as Kristalay had. It didn't mean he wasn't afraid of Remy's anger, he'd disappointed him before and probably would again.

"Non, I don't know. Tell me," Remy demanded gently, keeping his voice light. He was always cautious around Kimble when confronting him with personal matters. Kimble had been good since the repair — too good. Something was bound to come up, something like this.

Kimble sniffed, trying to act casual. His eyes were still down. "I almost got locked up cuz Molly seen sumpthin' she didn't understand."

"What 'appened, cher?"

----------------------------

The day before had been a long, stressful day. Kimble and Molly were in the gym watching a fierce basketball game being played by the some of the X-men. Kimble's movements were still monitored and his access limited so his options for amusement were few. These games were always a spectacle and very entertaining. It wasn't doing much for Kimble's small charge, though. Angel was fussing and in spite of his telepathic ability with the child, the Siskan was at his wits end. She had some kind of bellyache he could do nothing about. Her only relief came when she coughed and barfed all over him, dousing him in half digested baby formula. Kimble rocked back, gasping as he was drenched. Angel just belched and gurgled happily, feeling much better now.

"Thanks, darlin'. I really 'preciated that," Kimble grumbled and wiped uselessly at his sticky, icky clothing.

**_You should go wash up,_ **Molly signed with a laugh. **_I'll stay with the baby._**

Kimble smiled at her gratefully. "I'll be right back."

Remy was Kimble's Master and always around him, keeping a watchful eye on him, especially since the Games Master's repair. Wherever Gambit was, Molly was sure to be and so she was frequently at Kimble's side. Gambit was out on a mission today, so she was here to keep his Siskan company. She was a big help with the baby and gave Kimble attention, something he very much needed. She was here for him now.

Kimble got up and staggered off to the locker room, trying not to drip regurgitated baby formula everywhere. He made his way inside and over to a row of sinks. He carefully stripped off his shirt and rinsed it off in the sink. It was a good thing he didn't wear expensive clothes, this shirt might be ruined. He startled when he heard someone come out of the showers.

It was Big Mike, a new recruit and one the pilot hadn't really met before. Not that they hadn't seen each other around -- Kimble had seen Mike looking at him out of the corner of his eye more than once. Mike was a big man, powerful. He had been gifted with above average strength and agility, not unlike Beast only without the blue fur. He smiled at Kimble and stuck his hand out. "Hey, there. You'd be Kimble. I've heard so much about you. I'm Mike."

Kimble lowered his eyes submissively and didn't take the man's hand. "Whatcha been told...it ain't all true." Some pretty bad stories had gone around about him, exaggerated accounts of what a pervert he was. He wasn't sure what Mike was about, and just to be safe, had spoken his defensive excuse. Even now, he didn't want to be ill thought of.

Mike grinned and came a step closer. "Not true, huh? Well, I hope not." He snatched at Kimble and yanked him close, kissing him roughly.

Kimble shivered and groaned, his body instantly on fire. He didn't hear the voices anymore, but some of their same thoughts ripped through his mind. _They're gonna think yer sick fer doin' this! Yer gonna git in trouble!_

_I don't care!_ Kimble replied to himself, unable to contain this fierce desire that had come out of nowhere. Yes, he had seen Mike watching him all right. Kimble might be trying to fit himself into a new shape as Angel's caretaker, but he was still a Courtesan at heart, and a Lushna-esk at that. He knew that there was something different about Mike, a secret he was trying to hide. Mike might be able to keep that thing hidden from the humans around him, but it was there in his shine for Kimble's perceptive eyes to see. Mike was someone who's sexual tastes ran a little to the exotic at times. In other words, Mike was someone Kimble could use.

Kimble allowed Mike to manhandle him into one of the private dressing rooms. He was mashed against the wall and his loose pants were quickly stripped down. He gave no protest except to think this was just taking too long. He couldn't wait for the coming rush. Mike took him forcefully and Kimble cried out from the pleasure of it, not caring that his arms were being bruised from the big man's hands, or that his hair was being yanked painfully. He was one person now, the personalities crudely melded together. He was Kimble, he was Lakotashay. Both desired sex and pain. Gentleness wasn't going to appease this fire ripping right through him. "Uhhn! Fuck me! Fuck me!" he snarled. "Harder! Hit me! Hurt me!"

"Whatever you say," Mike grumbled in his ear and happily obliged him.

Kimble laughed and trembled from all of the sensations bombarding him. He hadn't felt this in a long while. He hadn't been used once since his return four months ago, time lost to him in a blur of sexual emptiness. He couldn't believe his present good fortune and wasn't going to spoil it by holding back. He was growing higher by the minute, drowning in a bliss that was increasing with each delicious stroke of the big man penetrating him. Mike's lust was powerful and it flooded him like an intoxicating wine, making him drunk almost instantly. The tumult in his mind built and built until he couldn't contain it anymore and he climaxed with a sharp cry, quivering and shaking. Mike finished not a second later and they fell against the wall, both gasping and panting from the effort.

Big Mike laughed and pulled some of Kimble's loose hair back. "Oh, you are so very good." He gave the pilot another rough kiss and retreated, leaving Kimble trembling and alone.

"No! Hey, where ya goin'?"

"Nobody knows about this, understand? You breathe a word of this and I'll kick your scrawny little ass for real," Mike threatened, his tenderness replaced with real aggression. He'd gotten what he been looking for and was finished now.

Kimble nodded, not really wanting to argue. He was a sick boy and knew his place. He waited for Mike to leave and then slowly got dressed, his body already stiffening up and aching. He had asked to be hit and Mike hadn't been gentle, his right side and arm were already darkening with bruises. He would have to go outside and sit in the sun a while to repair this. His bright white skin reacted quickly to the abuse and the bruises he had were already ugly and huge. No way was he going to get this past Molly or anyone else. Certainly not Remy, his Master.

Kimble's shirt was still soaking in the sink, he couldn't put it back on to conceal any of this. His legs were still shaking from his climax and he wasn't quite ready to walk just yet. He shuffled out to one of the benches and sat down, trying to figure out how he was going to get out of this. He was still under constant surveillance, no one trusted him. When they saw the bruises, he was going to get into trouble.

Kimble was also Zander, too, now. With that melding came a certain amount of arrogance. He simply decided he just didn't give a shit. This quick blast had been worth a day or two in the box. His four months of celibacy had ended with a bang and he felt so good, so very good. He lay back on the bench and stroked his hands over his body, feeling beautiful because someone had wanted him, he had been chosen above any other in their place. He had served his purpose. Thinking these glorious thoughts, he grew excited by the feel of his own hands on his skin. He was aroused again and rubbed the bulge growing in his pants, laughing softly now. He was still high from the rush, a sensation he hadn't felt in months. He felt beautiful, wanted, desired. This glow would fade in time, but for now he intended to savor it.

He had no time. He looked up as Molly came in, carrying Angel in her carrier. _**You okay? You were gone a long time,** _she signed awkwardly with one hand, her eyes dark and worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just got a little side tracked is all," he explained, unable to stop a giggle that leaked out. He was so high.

Molly was alarmed by his strange behavior, she could see he was aroused and touching himself and she wasn't sure if she should just leave him alone for a few more minutes. She decided he was acting strangely enough that she set Angel's carrier down near the bench and came closer. Her eyes opened wide when she saw the large darkening bruises. She was afraid he'd been simply beaten, but one good sniff told her otherwise. She couldn't smell Kimble, he had no scent, but he reeked of Big Mike and sex.

_**What happened? Why are you all bruised up? Did that guy hurt you?**_

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, not on purpose. I wanted him to," Kimble slurred, his eyes still dreamy.

**_You were in a fight,_** she said, shaking her head._**Someone came in here and hurt you.**_** _He forced himself on you._** Molly was a young girl and this was the only explanation she could think for what she was looking at. She knew Kimble wasn't quite right. She thought perhaps he'd been hit in the head and wasn't himself.

"I wuzn't in no fight," Kimble said, sitting up and coming down a little. He was worried now that she could smell Mike and the guy would get in trouble. He didn't care about himself, but Mike was another matter. If Mike got punished, he might not do this again and Kimble wanted him to, so very much. "Nobody forced themselves on me, I asked him ta do it."

Molly crossed her arms in irritation, he had just made this worse. She could see he was defending his attacker, but she didn't understand why. It never occurred to her that Kimble might get off on this even though he'd been aroused when she entered. She just dismissed that as something strange. Kimble was many things and strange was often one of them.** _Somebody hurt you and you don't want them to get in trouble. I know how it is, the stories they say about you. Somebody came in here and took advantage of you because they all think they can do whatever they want with you. It stops now. It's okay, no one else has to know, but I have to get Mr. Logan._**

Kimble began to panic, his cheeks flushing with fear. "No! Just- just forget it, okay? I'm all right. It'll go away in the sun. It don't even hurt."

_**Look at you, you poor thing. I can't do that. I'll be right back.**_

Kimble broke down into angry frustrated tears as she left. She didn't believe him and now this whole thing was going to blow up in his face. Mike was going to get punished and hate him, he just knew it. His one chance for some use was now gone and it was all his fault. He sobbed, unable to contain his despair. He hadn't lied, but still nobody trusted him. They probably never would.

Angel heard him and began to cry, feeling his pain. Kimble got up, still hitching and went to her. He freed her from her tiny prison and held her to his chest, rocking her as he cried. Her love and shine came into him as she tried to soothe him.

Kimble didn't look up when Wolverine came in from the gym. He hadn't been far away and Molly had come to him saying Kimble was all beaten up in the locker room. He came right away but paused now, surprised by what he found. He took one look at Kimble and his bruises and didn't need his nose to tell him what had happened. The only shock here was the smell of Kimble's lover, he knew Mike pretty well and had never seen this coming. He wasn't immediately angry, he knew Kimble wasn't quite right when it came to sex. He asked calmly, "Did you ask for this?"

"Yes, now go away!" Kimble sobbed, clutching the baby close. He could feel Lakotashay's ugly thoughts running through his head. _Sick boy, I hopes he punishes you. You'll never be out of trouble, stupid crybaby Lover! Never trusted, never good enough! _"None of yous understand!"

"Then help me out here, boy. Yer sittin' here cryin', all covered in bruises. What am I supposed to think?"

"I told Molly that he didn't do nuthin' ta me I didn't want. She didn't believe me. None of yous ever do. Now he's gonna git all yelled at fer sumpthin' that wuzn't no crime and he's gonna hates me just like the rest of yous."

Wolverine stood over him, his arms crossed. Kimble's distress was real and Logan knew the pilot was afraid he was going to get in trouble again. He took some comfort in that Kimble was concerned for Mike, Kimble wasn't passing the buck to protect himself. There was some honor there. In spite of the damage done to the Siskan, no real crime had taken place. It didn't mean Wolverine approved. He said his piece in a calm, even voice. "You gotta get a grip on yerself, boy. Nobody here hates you, but this sicko crap ain't gonna fly around here. Nobody's got the right ta beat on anyone like this, consensual or not."

"It just kinda happened," Kimble said lamely, knowing it wasn't a real excuse.

"How you ever gonna settle down if ya keep doin' this shit? You got a kid now, what if someone actually decides they want ta be with ya? You can't just walk into a room and fuck the first thing that blinks at ya. 'Specially not someone that's gonna turn ya inta some kinda punchin' bag."

Kimble wiped at his eyes. "It ain't no good, me bein' with anaone. I'm sick, fuckin' sick in my head. All I do is hurt people. It's stupid ta think I kin ever do anathin' normal ever again."

"That's Lakotashay talkin'. Yer stronger'n her."

"No, I ain't! Jus' look at me! I ain't strong! I ain't nuthin' but Siskan trash. Shit-eatin', cocksuckin', fuckin' whore! Stupid, fuckin' waste of time!" Kimble jammed a fist into his eye, rubbing it hard to make it hurt. He was so awful.

Wolverine crouched down next to him. "You keep tellin' yerself that an' it'll come true. Is that what ya really want? You best take some time and think about what yer doin' an' where ya wanna go. The only one that can change yer life is you. What just happened here, it ain't healthy."

Kimble nodded to appease him, hopeful that it sounded like Mike wasn't going to get in trouble. He rubbed at his eyes some more, calming down. Maybe this would all go away after all.

No such luck. The door to the locker room opened once more and Scott came in. "What's going on? Molly said Kimble was assaulted."

Logan stood over Kimble defensively, cursing this silently. He'd already decided to cover for Kimble, but it was going to be a lot harder to do that now. Scott wasn't always reasonable about matters of sex. "Nuthin' happened. She made a mistake. Chill out."

Scott took one look at Kimble's arms. "Jeez, Logan! He didn't do that to himself. Did he try to... Did he try to hurt someone?"

Wolverine was instantly irritated. The presumption here had been that Kimble was the one trying to rape someone else, that was the cause for Scott's fumbling. In an odd change of fate, Logan became Kimble's defender instead of the accuser, his more accustomed role. It was happening more and more as the two of them got to know each other better. "No. Just ferget it."

Scott crossed his arms. "I don't think so. If he's being violent, he'll have to be locked up."

Kimble whimpered and clutched the baby close. He started to protest, but Logan touched his shoulder gently. "He ain't been violent. He don't need to be locked up."

"Someone beat him up, then?"

_Man, this guy was so dense!_ Wolverine thought to himself. "Cyke? Just let it go. He didn't beat up anyone and he wasn't fighting, all right? That ain't the only reason he gets bruised up. Sometimes, things happen that we **_want,_** that we **_ask_** for. You know, **_consensual_** things?"

Scott stood there puzzled, then his whole expression changed. "Oh! Uh, ewww! Uh, all right, then," he stammered, horrified, and then turned out, his face as red as his glasses.

Kimble shuddered under the vibration of disgust and whimpered, curling up even tighter around the baby. Angel chirped and grabbed at his face, something that had always made him feel better. He loved the feel of her tiny hands on him. Even though she was an infant, Angel was no ordinary child. She was telepathic and sensitive to the needs of this one who cared for her.

Logan turned and looked down at Kimble. It was clear he was hurting. The pilot was never easy for him to understand, but being with Karen had made Logan see things in whole new ways. She'd been very good for him, smoothing him out. Where once he'd walk away from a sensitive situation like this, he felt compelled to help. He crouched back down again and lay a hand on Kimble's shoulder. "Listen, kid. I know things ain't been easy fer you, but what you got to have is perspective."

"Perspective?" Kimble repeated in confusion, wiping at his face.

"Yeah, perspective and priorities. See, things change all the time. Yer not the same guy ya useta be, not even four months ago when ya came home. Yer gettin' better, stronger inside yer head, even though you might not think so. I know I don't tell ya so, but I've seen it and I'm glad for it. Yer doin' so good, don't let somethin' like this throw ya off the right way yer goin'."

Logan paused, thinking about what he was really trying to say. "When yer life changes, you gotta change with it. Coupla months ago, Karen came ta me and told me...told me she was pregnant. See, you an' me...we live a long time. We're gonna outlive most of the folks around us and it makes it harder for us to give of ourselves. We're gonna get hurt when those we love pass on. I'm over a hundred years old, Kim. I ain't never told anyone that and I want ya ta keep that quiet."

"I will," Kimble promised softly. Being a very immature seventy-two himself, he could understand.

"In all that time, I never had a real wife. Never fathered any kids, I just didn't let it happen. Now that it has, it's changed all of my priorities. This child...Karen...these are the things important to me now. Just the same, Angel should be your only priority. You don't matter, your personal life doesn't matter, just her. She's your Mistress now, understand? You have to think about how what you do affects her. This ain't about wantin' ta be with a guy, I'm not sayin' that. A man can love you without hurtin' ya, understand? You don't want yer kid seein' ya all beat up, do ya?"

Kimble looked up at him, his eyes wide with understanding. Remy had said the same thing only a few weeks earlier, about how Angel was really his Mistress, but the impact of that statement hadn't sunk in until it was repeated to him again now. Logan had chosen his words carefully and they had the desired effect. "No, no. I do understand now. Thanks."

"Thanks fer what?"

"Fer...fer jus' talkin' ta me...not yellin'."

Wolverine gave his shoulder another pat. "We're not the monsters folks think we are, you and me. Get cleaned up. When yer ready I'll walk ya up to the roof. Yer gonna need some sun." He got up and walked out, a small smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

(Six)

"Logan really told you all that?" Remy asked, unable to hide his surprise.

"Yeah. 'S funny thing, huh? He didn't yell, he just... he just tried ta teach me sumpthin'. I think maybe he don't hate me like he used to."

Remy smiled, happy that things were better between Kimble and Logan. " 'E never really hated you. 'E just didn't understand you. We all been workin' on dat. Glad to see our efforts been payin' off."

Kimble laughed softly at that. "Yeah, so I figgered that Angel really is my Mistress, there ain't nobody else. I gots ta think 'bout what I do cuz she's watchin' me, learnin' from me. I gots ta stay away from the bad things. I been doin' good, stayin' calm. Stayin' outta trouble an' focusin' on the people what care about me, not big guys with fists what don't really love me."

"You should know dat already, cher."

"It's different fer me. A guy comes up ta me, I see a client. He touched me an' everythin' else just went away, y' know?"

"Non, Gambit doesn't know. 'E ain't never been like that."

"No one's ever touched ya and just made yer whole world spin around?"

Remy grunted a laugh and replied a bit enigmatically, "Yeah, but it wasn't no touch dat did it. It was a dance."

"A dance?" Kimble repeated, a bit confused. It wasn't that the reply was so odd, it was the strange swirling in Gambit's shine when he said it. This wasn't an offhand remark, it was leading up to something.

"Yeah," Remy answered, shaking his head a bit sheepishly, a wry grin on his lips. "One of dose freaky t'ings. Was far from 'ome, not feelin' all dat good. Was gonna go fight some war dat wasn't even mine de next day, but funny t'ing, dat dance. Fo' just dat one moment, it ain't never felt so good to just be alive. I never got to t'ank dat guy for dancin' wit me. T'ink mebbe it's time to rectify dat," he finished, making sure he was looking right into Kimble's eyes when he said it. It was Kimble he was speaking of and he wanted the Siskan to know it.

Kimble was motionless at that, not sure he was hearing what he thought he was. The words were innocent enough, but Remy's shine was saying something entirely different. It was a mistake what was there, it had to be. Kimble, disbelieving, shrugged his shoulders and said dismissively, "It wasn't no big deal."

Remy smoothly slid from the bench onto his feet, all the better to get closer to Kimble and palm his face with one long, slender hand. "Non. It was a big deal to me."

Kimble couldn't believe it, not even when Remy leaned in for what had to be the most unexpected and perfect kiss of his life. Oh, Kimble had been a Courtesan of the highest quality and had performed well, but nothing from then compared to this gift he had just been given. When it was done, there wasn't a part of Kimble that wasn't shaking. "Remy..." he gasped, unable to say anything more.

Remy just shushed him, laying a finger across his lips. "Dis long overdue and we bot' know it. I ain't gonna lie, Kim. I ain't never done dis sorta t'ing an' I ain't got one fuckin' clue what to do --"

" ---You don' hafta --" Kimble sputtered in protest. He still couldn't believe that this was being willingly done, it was too much to hope for. Good things like this just didn't happen to him, not for real.

He was cut off himself when Remy decided that talking wasn't helping. He silenced his friend with another kiss, laughing a little when Kimble's tools fell to the bench with a clatter as the poor Siskan was a bit overwhelmed by it.

This hadn't been entirely unplanned on Remy's part. After hearing what happened with Big Mike, Remy knew he had to bring Kimble's present celibacy to an end or he would just keep taking up with trash like that. Kimble needed to be told – no, to be shown – that he was worth more than that and deserved much better. There was only way he knew how to do that and that was his own surrender to all the love he felt in his heart for Kimble. He would do this thing and he would do it all the way – he wasn't going to take Kimble like he had with Aiden, that was no different than being with a woman and carried no risk on his part. The only way to do this right was to give himself to Kimble, not the other way around, a thought that was both scary and terribly exciting all at once. Remy was a risk taker, had been his whole life, but heck, most times, it worked out for the best.

Kimble's trembling grew worse, his legs almost giving way as he was blown away. He was the Courtesan, the one who was supposedly the more sexually experienced of the pair, but here he was, being knocked off his socks, his hands up in the air and flopping about uselessly like a virgin. The two of them shuffled around a bit in a rough dance, Kimble trying to retreat and get his bearings and Remy not letting go of his mouth with his own. Remy didn't dare, he wasn't going to give Kimble the chance to worm out of this. Besides, he didn't want to think too much about this himself, there was no way he was going to back down. Not now. Not after he had initiated this.

Kimble's resistance was wearing down fast, his one and only dream becoming reality faster than his poor computer driven mind could process it. They backed up against the nearest wall, Kimble finally running out of room to retreat. He shuddered violently when Remy's hands moved fast -- now that he had Kimble pinned, he slid one down the back of Kimble's pants, cupping his ass all the better to bring him closer to the one that now squeezed him carefully him from the front. Kimble was wearing loose sweat pants, making this all too easy. "Jeez, Remy!" Kimble gasped through the kiss.

Gambit laughed with no small amount of sexual arrogance, freeing Kimble's mouth. The Siskan bucked against him, a near orgasmic convulsion that shot bright crimson right through Kimble's shine. What could be more flattering than to have Kimble nearly cum from just one touch? "You seem a little jumpy dere, cher," Remy teased, loving this, his confidence growing in equal measure with Kimble's arousal. "Mebbe we need to take de edge off a dat, eh? Before we really get dis party started, neh?"

"Wh-wait! What!" Kimble wheezed, the disbelief still there even as he saw Remy go down on his knees, pulling Kimble's pants down with him. No way was this happening, it was impossible. He was supposed to be in charge of things, not Remy, but here he was, no better than a teenaged girl being taken advantage of. Not that he was fighting it any, the sound he made when Gambit took him in his mouth was beyond decipherable.

------------------------

**SQ **– I just want to take a moment as the author of this little fanfic to say that we've been building up to this moment for like what? 20 books now? In order to do it justice there is simply no way I can legally publish the rest of this chapter the way I have written it. Not with the M rating restriction this site has imposed (squeekness has already pushed the bubble of that rating a little too far already!). So,those folks who are interested in reading a fully detailed accounting of what would normally follow should kindly look to my homepage (you can get to it through my profile here). I have posted a text document there with the proper chapter as I think it should be read. It will contain – obviously – strong sexual content and should not be read by anyone who would be offended by that. The link on my page will not be obvious, I don't want anyone casually viewing my page from one of the message boards I go to to see it (too many youngin's there!). On the Kimble gallery page, the page that lists all of the books in the Kimble series, there is a blue and red border with blue swords sticking into it. If you click on the upper right hand sword you should see a text document come up labeled "Tryst". It has the same beginning of this chapter on there, but the ending is well, quite different. The link is already set up and it seemed to be working, but if anyone has any trouble with this link please PM me and let me know. – **SQ**


	7. Chapter 7

–SQ. I am writing the beginning of this chapter as though you did not visit my homepage since some of you may not have. – SQ

(Seven)

It was an hour or so later when Gambit slowly came to. What had begun in the Engine Room had concluded in Fallen's little shop bed in the next room over. He and Kimble had let go with their pent up feelings with a passionate bang and like all the encounters Remy had shared with the other Siskans he'd met, it was explosive enough to send him and Kimble both off into the darkness of an orgasmic blackout.

Remy was on his side now and Kimble was laying behind him, his body spooned and hot against him pleasantly. Kimble was awake and patting Remy's cheek, his face tight with worry. He seemed as dazed as Remy was and Gambit guessed they both must have passed out and Kimble had revived first. Remy didn't think they had been out for more than just a couple of minutes, sweat still dripped from Kimble's chin and his eyes were glazed.

"You okay?" Kimble asked when he saw Gambit's eyes had opened. There was relief in Kimble's voice. He'd never blacked out before and he was scared. He was even more frightened when he'd come to first and found Remy still out cold and unresponsive. He had no idea what was going on.

"Je suis bien, cher. I just can't feel my legs," Gambit replied with a chuckle. This wasn't his first orgasmic blackout by far and he was much more comfortable with it than Kimble was. His body was humming with a pleasant vibration he wondered if Kimble could feel. His Siskan's shine was bright now, shimmering with such happiness and joy, Remy was thrilled to see it. The dream he'd had at Trishnar's of this moment didn't do the real thing justice. He felt like he was just going to float away on a white cloud of bliss. _So dis what Babette mean when de Siskans fuck demselves_ _stupid. Hmm...it kinda nice..._

"What happened? Why did we's fall asleep?"

Remy reached out to him gently. "It ain't sleepin'. It's a blackout. You an' me, we got a feelin'. A feelin' of love an' power. Gambit's felt dis b'fore. When it real strong like wit you an' me, Gambit cum so 'ard, 'e black out. Guess it de same fo' you, too."

"Is that what makes it happen? The love?"

"Oui." It was the easiest explanation for now. He was much too comfortable and drowsy now to go into the whole Kundatesh thing. "Gambit love you, cher. 'E love you fo' all time."

"What do ya know 'bout that?" Kimble teased with a kiss. "Guess the feelin's mutual. You ain't the only one what blacked out. Felt kinda nice."

"Oui, mon amoureux. It real fine."

Kimble laughed softly again, and gently pushed the thief away from him. Remy whimpered softly in protest but Kimble didn't go far. He settled in next to him on the bed a little more comfortably, easing Remy onto his back, and rubbed a hand over Gambit's belly in gentle circles, loving him with every stroke of his fingers.

Kimble was still curious about what Gambit had said. His mind was filled with questions --- questions and a small amount of jealousy. Who else did Gambit love so much that he'd blacked out? He didn't think it was Molly, not so soon. "When didja black out b'fore?"

Remy smiled in the dimly lit room, his eyes still closed. "Got some 'elp wit de empathy down in N'awlins, just like I told you. Made some friends, some dat I care about. Don't worry, cher. You my first like dis."

Kimble had known this already, the Kundatesh had told him so. He let go with his jealousy and his questions. He sensed Remy would tell him more later, now wasn't the time. "I knows. I loves ya, Remy, fer doin' this. I always loved ya an' I always will."

Remy laughed softly, shivering from the powerful love vibration that came next, and opened his mouth to reply, _What a fool I am, t'inkin' de words My Lover could possibly be enough to describe what_ _I feel..._ but Kimble beat him to it with another loving kiss. They lay like that a couple more minutes, simply kissing and touching gently before Kimble made to rise.

"Where you goin'?" Remy slurred, his eyes heavy now. He was coming down from the rush and was nicely relaxed.

"Not far," Kimble answered, brushing his lips against his one last time before departing. He lifted off, using his power once more so as not to disturb Remy with his motion and shuffled off down the hall, a little wobbly himself. Remy smiled when he heard the water start to run in the downstairs lav, Kimble was starting a bath.

Remy wasn't quite ready to move so soon, he had serious doubts about his body's ability to function, but Kimble had an answer for that, too. He returned and picked him up, precious cargo once more, and carried him to the lav, easing him down into the war water as gently as he would the baby that slept upstairs. They both settled into the tub, Kimble lying back with Remy in front against him, all the better for him to pamper Remy some more by washing him and rubbing his shoulders.

Remy was loving this, he was never one to pass up post coital affection. As much as he got around, it was with very few women that he'd spent this kind of "after time", his guests most often left soon after the lovemaking. A little cuddling wasn't all Kimble had in mind. Gambit watched with some amusement as Kimble used his telekinetic power to open the medicine cabinet and remove a couple of items from the shelf -- a flask of whiskey and a wooden box. The items floated merrily across the room and into Kimble's hands. Remy took the flask gratefully when Kimble offered it to him but couldn't help but be surprised by what Kimble did next -- Kimble had removed a small baggie of pot from the box and was skillfully rolling two marijuana cigarettes.

"Where you get dat, cher?"

"Around," Kimble replied evasively with a casual shrug. He gave off a slight vibration of nervousness, he was hoping not to get yelled at for it.

Remy could have cared less, he had merely been curious about where Kimble had gotten it. "I t'ought you never leave de 'ouse, man."

"Don' hafta. I ain't the only one who uses this."

"P'etetre, but you ain't real close wit folks here."

"Close enough with the right ones, I guess." The truth was Henry had given the marijuana to him to help with his depression and anxiety. Kimble was a lot better now that he had Angel, but sometimes it still came up on him. His experiences in the City hadn't been pleasant and it would take him many years to fully recover. His former Masters Creed and Mary had smoked pot with him before and Kimble recalled how it had calmed him, smoothed him out. He thought it might also help some with his remaining longing for plasma, soothe the need a bit, and make the powerful cravings less painful. He sought out Henry for some relief and the doctor was all too willing to help. Kimble didn't have a brain in the real sense, so most of the medications Henry might have prescribed wouldn't have worked anyway. Kimble was, however, sensitive to chemicals in smoke or in drinks. Henry didn't approve of marijuana for casual use and kept track of what Kimble used, not letting him get too carried away with it. Kimble had enough squirreled away that he could splurge like this.

Kimble lit one of the cigarettes and took a good sized hit. He held in the smoke and gave the joint to Remy before lighting the other for himself. Gambit took it with a smile. He'd been good and kept his promise about quitting smoking, but wasn't about to refuse Kimble's offer. It had been a while since he'd smoked like this and had forgotten just how much he enjoyed it. Really was a shame this wasn't legal. He felt the buzz come and he gave Kimble a loopy grin, stoned now after a couple more good sized hits. This was high quality weed and potent enough for him to feel it quickly. Henry had good sources it seemed.

Kimble laughed at Gambit, amused at his high, but asked after a moment, "I felt ya come inta m' mind, Remy. I felt ya touchin' me before with it when we would talk about stuff, with the vibrations an' all, but never like we just done. That...that wuz sumpthin' else. Ya wants ta tell me how ya done it?"

Remy shrugged casually. "Oui. You done it to me."

"Me?" Kimble asked in confusion. "When did I do that?"

"When we share de files. You boosted m' empathy de same way I can speak de Siskan so well now. I won' lie to you, Gambit 'ad a hard time wit it, when you was gone. 'E didn't have nobody 'e could talk to about it an' 'e missed you sumptin' awful. 'E was sufferin', feelin' too much, an' gettin' a little crazy an' scared."

"I'm sorry if I hurtcha," Kimble said, his voice soft with guilt.

"You didn't do it on purpose, little brother. It ain't yo' fault. I was sufferin' an' I was scared I'd never be able to fuck again wit'out losing my mind, but I got some 'elp for it an' I'm better now. Gambit's got some control over it."

"Who helped ya with it? The Professor?"

"Non. I made some friends down in N'awlin's when you was still so sick. Dey were de ones who tell me 'bout de Games Master. I was gonna tell you 'bout all dat, but I wanted to make sure you was all settled down first. Settled down in your mind."

"I ain't settled down so good just yet, Remy," Kimble said softly, his voice growing soft with sadness.

Gambit turned a bit in the bath, palming Kimble's cheek and saying gently, "Gambit knows. He gonna wait for you, den we talk some more about a lot of t'ings dat happen when you was gone. Dere ain't gonna be no secrets 'tween us. Not 'tween you an' me, mon amoureux."

Kimble shivered at Remy's words, he couldn't help it. The Kundatesh worked both ways. It whispered to him that the man before him had never spoken those words before. Not like this. Mon amoureux. My Lover. He shivered with happiness at hearing it, but it didn't lighten his mood. It was too significant a thing, too much of what he had waited so long to hear. It was something Sheyman would have said – not Raul, not Mary, not even Kristalay had ever meant what Remy had just said. Not the way Gambit did.

Remy sensed this great love all at once, all of Kimble's love returned to him as a tangible, solid thing and he felt a stab of pain in his chest as it came to him what he'd been missing all this time. Rogue had never loved him this way. Not in Kimble's 'just as you are, no questions asked, nothing you could ever do would kill it' sort of way. The pain stung his eyes and he closed them, not wanting Kimble to know how much of that he had felt, the enormity of it was a bit frightening.

"Hey, kid," Kimble said, a little concerned. He thought they were supposed to be still having fun, he hadn't wanted this to get all moody. "You all right?"

Remy nodded, daring to say, "Oui, just hopin' my wife's gonna love me like dis. Dat Gambit ain't gonna do nuthin' stupid and screw it all up."

Kimble gave him a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "You won't and she's gonna loves ya, don' you worry yer pretty little head none about it. I'm gonna helps ya find 'er, and then you'll see."

"Gambit already got someone in mind, cher," Remy threw out cautiously, worried that Kimble would be jealous.

"Not Rogue, I hopes. She ain't no good fer you."

"Non, it ain't Rogue. I just got to wait some, she too young fo' me right now."

Kimble chuckled softly, now having an idea who Remy had in mind. He was pleased with Gambit's choice. "Good. I likes yer Molly. She's just the sweetest, most thoughtful thing. When ya marries her, ain't no one gonna be happier than me."

Remy couldn't hide his relief that Kimble had found his choice for future wife not only acceptable, but didn't seem to be showing any sign of jealousy about it. He wasn't sure how Kimble would take it, the idea that he wasn't committing himself to Kimble right now, not even after what they had just done. He had enjoyed what they had shared today but at the same time didn't want to give Kimble any wrong impressions about where this was going. Remy wasn't ready to commit to anyone on either side just yet.

He was a bit surprised by what Kimble said next. "Yer the best friend I ever had, includin' Fallen. No one's ever done fer me what you did. If it wuzn't fer you, I'd've never found my Angel. I'd do anathin' fer you, anathin' you asked, no questions."

"Non. You don' owe me nuthin, cher. You gave Saby de sword for me. We square."

Kimble mumbled something not quiet in agreement, but not arguing either, and rose from the bath. He was buzzed, a little drunk, and feeling more than a little fine, but Angel would be waking up soon, he couldn't linger much longer. He reached for a towel and began to dry himself off. He was thoughtful before speaking, "I'll understand if ya don' want to, but I'm hopin' you'll come lay with me again, seein' as how ya gots some time 'fore you decides about that wife of yers. It would be just for fun, like it wuz today, just fer us. Yer gonna marry yer girl and all there will be fer you an' me is a love that ain't never gonna quit. You say we're square, but fer me there kin never be a payin' back fer yer love and loyalty, yer honor. You never left me, never gave up on me. Yer the best Master I ever had. You an' Sheyman," Kimble said seriously, a sad smile teasing the corners of his mouth.

No way was Gambit going to sit still for a statement like that. He stood, splashing a little water himself, and stepped out. He placed a hand on Kimble's chest, 'feeling' him as Kimble had so often done. They were still close enough from what they'd shared this day that Remy could still see Kimble's shine shimmering all around him. It was there, loving him and wishing only for his happiness, Kimble loved him that much. "Gambit ain't never gonna leave you. And being together agian? Well, dat sounds real good to me, cher. Like sumptin' we bot' gonna enjoy, but what about you, fils? Where's your girl?"

"I gots all I need right here," he said, gesturing up to the second floor where Angel would be sleeping. Kimble still spent his nights in the holding cell with Angel there, but he had bought a crib to be kept here as well, just for times like this when he might be working. "All the love I kin take in is waitin' there fer me. When she wakes up and looks up at me with them shinin' blue eyes...it's like my whole world is gonna explode from the power of it. That's all I need. Anathin' else I fancy, I kin pick up along the way as it finds me." Kimble paused to give Remy another serious look. "I'm glad ya finally come ta me today, I been wantin' you since that firs' time we wuz dancin'. Lord knows, that seems like years ago now. I always wanted ta feel yer love fer real and do my best fer you. Make ya laugh and shake. I gots my wish and I'm grateful. There ain't no happier creature than me right now." He gave Remy a deep passionate kiss, just to emphasize his point.

He didn't need to. Remy still had the picture he'd found in Kimble's locked box on the night he'd been kidnapped and taken away. It was a pencil drawing on butcher paper, but it was an unmistakable wish for nothing more than Remy's happiness and ecstacy at Kimble's own hands. Kimble had never asked where the picture had gone, even after the rest his drawings had been returned to him. Later, when he saw it up on Remy's bedroom wall proudly displayed in expensive wood and glass, he never said a word. He didn't need to. There was no one else who would have known the true meaning behind what he'd made. He'd seen it in Remy's eyes the first time he'd seen him after his repair.

As if in jealousy of the unspoken message of love and loyalty between these two friends, Angel came awake and squawked loudly on the baby monitor, loud enough for them to hear with the Engine Room door fixed open such as it was. Kimble turned to leave without question but was stopped by an unexpected question.

"She's yo' Mistress ain't she? No jokin' around."

Kimble had wrapped his towel around his waist and was fiddling with the knot, taking a second to consider his answer. "Heh, I suppose she is. I kind a likes the sound 'a that."

So did Remy. He thought it might be one more thing to boost Kimble's fragile self esteem. "Well, den it's official. At least amongst ourselves. We shouldn't rush ta change de papers up at SHIELD. Dey ain't gonna understand how a baby now got custody of you."

Kimble looked at him, his eyes serious. "I wants ya ta still have custody of me. I still needs lookin' after. I always wants ya here with me, helpin' me."

"Don't need to be yo' Master fo' dat, Kim. All you gotta do is ask."

"This is me askin' ya ta keep helpin' me. Angel bein' my Mistress don't change nuthin' 'bout how I feels about ya. I needs ya here with me and I don't ever wants ya ta leave."

Gambit reached out and lay his hand on Kimble's shoulder. "Gambit ain't goin' nowhere, buddy. You an' me, we a team. We always gonna be together."

"I loves ya."

"Gambit loves ya, too," Remy teased, using Kimble's words. This phrase was becoming easier and easier to say each time. Kimble embraced him, sending more of those powerful vibrations of love. He broke away and left him, going to his tiny Mistress upstairs.

--------------

Remy dried off and gathered his clothes, dressed and went back upstairs. He found Kimble in the bedroom Fallen had made for him, his tiny Mistress in hand. Kimble had picked her up with a smile and sniffed at her diaper, making a face. "Uh, huh. But yer little surprises gots ta git better than this, darlin'," he teased, moving her to the changing table.

Remy lay back on Kimble's bed, stretching out and getting comfortable. He watched while Kimble skillfully tended the infant and smiled as Kimble bent over her and blew sloppy bubbles on her round little tummy, making her chortle with joy. She pawed playfully at his face, fingering his nose with her chubby hands and Kimble sneezed, making her laugh again. Remy felt a surge of jealousy, he wanted this, Kimble's kind of happiness. He wanted a wife and babies and every other thing, but wasn't certain it was ever going to happen, not even with Molly so close to him. He just didn't seem that lucky.

Remy's stomach growled loudly and he grinned as Kimble glanced back at him.

"Oh, really?" Kimble teased.

"Guess I need a refill," Remy said with a laugh.

Kimble looked at the clock. " 'S almost six. If Molly ain't too spooked 'bout yesterday, she might be up makin' pizza. T'day's Wednesday, it's movie night."

"Hmm, Gambit forgot. Too busy workin' I guess."

"Yeah, well, Kimble never fergits. It's too much fun," the Siskan teased with a laugh. He quickly packed a bag for Angel and they went upstairs into the Mansion. Kimble was relieved to find Molly in the kitchen, two large pizza pies ready and waiting. He thought she might look at him funny, make some kind of discriminatory judgement against him like so many of the others here had done, but she simply received him with a happy face. She smiled up at him and started to sign when Remy's stomach growled loudly again.

"This one is starvin'," Kimble said with a grin. "He's been workin' hard all day."

Molly watched as Kimble set the baby down at the table and got Angel situated. She'd observed them coming in as she'd so often done, the oddest couple of friends anyone could have. She loved them both beyond measure, something that gave her the sharp insight to know that something had changed.

Kimble came to her first and stood next to her, his face seeking something from her. He wanted to know if she was still spooked from what had happened yesterday. She didn't fully understand what she'd seen, that was true, but Karen had spoken to her about it. They'd had one of the strangest conversations where she was briefly educated about homosexuality and how Kimble had ...problems. He'd been severely abused and had fallen victim to a sick way of doing things, something Karen and Remy were trying to fix in the Siskan. Something that would take a long time and might never happen. Molly loved Kimble and was very accepting of people, how could she not be? She had claws and bestial temper, fangs and fur and all of it. She was in no position to pass judgement on anyone. She let Kimble know by giving him a deep, loving hug and a soft peck on the forehead. His relief was instantaneous and she felt it in a vibration of thanks that left his body.

Molly had come to learn about these vibrations and had been given a name for them ---- empathy. Karen had educated her on this as well. Kimble wasn't the only one to have this, all eyes had turned on Remy. This was the explanation for his odd behaviors while Kimble had been gone, Karen had said to her. Karen felt that Molly should know about their suspicions about Gambit's new talent since she was so close to both of these guys and they both needed watching after. Molly was all too willing to oblige.

Molly was not an empath herself, but she was sensitive to things around her. She wasn't aware of the vibrations constantly, only when they came at her intensely. Oddly, she felt more of these from Remy than Kimble, though the Siskan was supposedly the more powerful. But then, Kimble wasn't in love with her.

Once Kimble had been repaired, things had quieted. Kimble was still unpredictable, but no longer so lost and afraid all the time. He'd gone from shattered to simply spooky quiet. He watched everyone and spoke very little, though he was more likely to laugh and play around with her and Gambit, especially if it was the three of them alone like this. He was uncomfortable in the presence of the others and Remy was working hard on breaking down Kimble's walls. For this reason, he was around the Mansion a lot more than he had been before. The more time he was here, the more time he spent with Molly.

They two of them had grown quite close. Like Kimble, he grew to express himself physically with her. He touched her often -- it started as him always having to put an arm around her if they sat closely, accompanied with some lecherous wisecrack just to make her laugh. Then she'd find his fingers gently stroking her hair or sometimes her cheek. His kisses were chaste, but lingering, never on her lips though she sensed he wanted to. That's when the most intense vibrations would follow. He loved her, wanted her, but held himself back. He didn't want to hurt her. When she was alone at night, sometimes she would cry herself to sleep in frustration. It was maddening, this stupid sensibility that was forcing him to wait. And now, something significant had happened. Just now. Today.

It was in the strange half lidded look in Remy's eyes. It was as if he was stoned or high on something, but all she could smell on him were the odd soaps that came from those who spent time on the Lucky Dragon. Clearly he had been there and showered. Check that, there were traces of marijuana, but they were muted, old. Not fresh enough to make him as out of it as he seemed right now. He wouldn't exactly look at her, a habit she'd come to associate with deception. Remy felt guilty about something.

When Kimble had spoken — _This one is starvin'. He's been workin' hard all day_ ---- Gambit noticeably shivered and laughed oddly. It was a sound she would become very familiar with in time. That and the stiff way he bent when he went to sit in the chair. Like he was sore.

Molly knew then. Remy had finally done it. He'd made his decision about Kimble, but was still uncertain about whether or not it was okay. When he did manage to look at her, he seemed sad, pained. She was certain he still loved her, but now some line had been crossed. She was left with a choice – forgive and forget, or walk away.

After they ate, they all moved to the Common Room where the big screen TV was. It was fortunately vacant and she set up a movie for the three of them to watch. They all clambered up onto the large couch, Remy in the middle. As they got comfortable, he leaned against Molly and lay his head on her shoulder. Her decision made, she slipped an arm around him and nuzzled him gently, an unspoken forgiveness. She heard a soft sigh escape him and he noticeably relaxed. Kimble leaned against him from the other side and they lay in a lazy, comfortable pile, three inseparable friends.

Poor Remy, the food and the exercise caught up with him. He conked out after the first half hour, his eyes closing from the warmth of the bodies all around him. His hand once more tangled in Molly's hair, she was glad to have him there. If Kimble was jealous, he gave no sign. He just chuckled softly and pulled the afghan over Gambit, tucking it in around him, and then settled down again.

The movie was good but ran a bit long. It wasn't quite finished when Henry came and collected Kimble to return him to his holding cell for the night. Kimble gave no argument, he just gave Molly a kiss goodnight and left with Angel, leaving Molly alone with her sleeping thief. She shifted, rolling onto her back, and Remy adjusted himself over her, mumbling in soft French without really waking. A moment later he raised his head, half opened his eyes and mumbled, "Where's Kim at?"

She tapped his head so he'd look at her. **_He's gone back to his cell. Henry came and got him._**

"Oh? Guess dat just leaves you an' me, chere." He grinned at her lecherously. He had noticed he was now over her, her legs wrapped around his hips. They had the whole couch now.

She smiled. **_Some date you are, you hardly made it past the opening credits._**

" 'Ad my nap now," he teased suggestively.

She wondered just how serious he was. That thing behind his eyes he'd brought with him to dinner was gone. Was she so certain that he and Kimble had paired? She decided to test. She stroked her hands through his hair, calling his bluff. He allowed it, shivering off a vibration of enjoyment she could feel, but when she pulled him closer for a kiss, he balked and that thing was right there again, right behind his eyes.

**_You okay? You seem on edge tonight,_** she probed.

**_/ She knows,_** Shi'ow-ri whispered to Remy.

_She's gonna kill me._ _Gambit's done blown it. Damnit!_

**_/ If that were true, she wouldn't be here touching you. She knew the moment you and Kimble walked in together,_** Shi'ow-ri said, doing her best to calm him. **_/ She decided it didn't matter. Not just yet, anyway. /_**

"Je suis bien. Gambit's okay, Just been a strange kinda day," he replied, not wanting to lie.

Molly sensed his need to be honest and it made her happy in a strange, small way. Part of him was still hers. **_You want to go to bed?_**

He smiled and lay his head on her belly, listening to her breathing. "Non. Can Gambit stay 'ere wit you?" He'd been intimate with Kimble and had shared something inexplicable and wonderful, but now all he wanted was this quiet time with her, with his Molly. He was certain it was wrong and selfish to think of her as his, especially after what he'd done this day, but he couldn't help it. His desire for her had not changed. If she was willing to forgive and to wait, he would do his best to let her know he was still very much interested.

**_Of course, you can stay,_** she replied, wanting him close. She shifted some more, finally settling down. He lay over her, comfortable with his face up to her neck, and drifted off to sleep again, her fingers tangled in his hair. She wanted more than this, so much more, but for now she would wait, patience being a strong suit of hers. Perhaps this thing with Kimble was something that would pass.


	8. Chapter 8

(Eight)

The Professor broke ground in late fall on a new addition to the school. This was actually a dorm to be constructed for some of the teaching staff. That's what he was calling it anyway, but it was soon clear this was no ordinary building. It was attached to the house, but had reinforced walls and high tech security systems. This was a quad, a four apartment complex. With all the mutants living here and contributing their skills to the construction effort, the building went up quickly.

When the list came out for who would be moved in, it became apparent early on that this quad was built for Kimble's care and protection against any would be bounty collectors who might happen by. The heaviest hitters and most senior folks were moving in, an unusual mix of people. Jean and Scott were moved into one of the lower level apartments, their seniority giving them first choice. Jean was just about ready to deliver their first child so no one complained about them having a first floor flat.

Logan and Karen took an apartment as well. They chose one of the upper level spaces, liking the balcony there that overlooked the woods. The apartment was spacious, plenty of room for all. As Karen's ward, Molly would be moving in with them. Molly didn't complain about moving away from the big house, she was closer to Gambit now.

As if sensing her closeness, Remy chose the other upstairs flat. Kimble would be his roommate, Remy was still Kimble's Master as far as everyone else was concerned and the Siskan still needed looking after. Gambit didn't complain about having to move from the Mansion. There were several reasons for this of course, one being that he'd received a serious upgrade in his living space. He'd gone from a tiny single bedroom to a three bedroom apartment with all the privacy and amenities he could want.

The privacy was very important to him. Once he'd taken that first step, it became that much easier to allow Kimble into his bed night after night once they moved into the quad. He'd found Kimble's intimacy intoxicating, almost addictive. There was something to be said for that blast of love that Kimble slammed into him every time. It reached a place inside of him that had been hurting for a long time now, healing him and bringing him a sense of great peace. They kept their lovemaking as quiet as possible of course, making sure they were never compromised. It wasn't that Remy was embarrassed to admit he'd finally gone this far, it was because in spite of how great all of this was, his conditions still stood. He was still waiting for Molly and their physical relationship would not last forever. He didn't want Molly to misunderstand and walk away from him. He didn't want to lose her.

Kimble understood this and did his best to behave normally around other folks, maintaining Gambit's secrecy. There were no public kisses or hugs or the holding of hands. Truth was, Kimble had had enough of the prejudicial behaviors of the others to want to avoid any uncomfortable moments. Their couplings were kept as silent as possible and always late at night or only when the house was empty. He enjoyed his Master's attention far too much to risk Remy's ire, he felt happy in a way that was much too good to give up.

Gambit saw to it that Kimble settled in properly. Kimble had his own room, one he shared with Angel. He could have had his own space in the three bedroom flat but he insisted on bunking with his Mistress, wanting her close. They installed bunkbeds to conserve on space, all the better to fill the room with toys. Kimble was thrilled, he took the top bunk, taking advantage of a sky light that was there, giving him a good view of the moon and stars.

Remy made sure the place was well stocked with toys and fine pieces of art, knowing that Kimble enjoyed them so very much. Showcased of course were two lovely good sized watercolor paintings of Siskan castles. These Aiden had made at Remy's request and sent them along to his friend, happy to paint something he knew another Siskan might enjoy as well. Kimble was delighted when he saw them, the views were not all that different than the ones he'd seen from Sheyman's windows. Remy was sure to send a letter back to Aiden thanking him for his work, inviting him to send more along.

The fourth and last flat was taken by a new addition to the crew and a new mother, Cindi Landry. She had the ability to create bio-electricity as Sabretooth's Davis had. She hadn't been on the team long, and was an ex-mutant terrorist that had come to the Institute looking for a better way. She was well trained in the use of her power and had won over the trust of the X-men, proving herself time and time again. She would be a quick and ready opponent to any who might try and attack the quad. Her daughter, Chelsea was two months old.

Now it was clear this building served a dual purpose. All the folks moving in were either expecting or had kids themselves. Logan groaned in agony as the quad filled up with infants. Gambit of course, was thrilled. From famine to feast as far as he was concerned. The more rugrats the better. He saw it as fatherhood in training and was happy to be around all the kids. His apartment was kept unlocked and all the children were freely invited in to take advantage of the many toys and games he'd bought for Kimble and Angel. Logan wasn't so elated. He grumbled unhappily that he was being deliberately picked on. He was about to be in the thick of an impromptu daycare center and wasn't sure how he was going to take it.

It turned out that the four families turned out to be a good arrangement. Kimble was still restricted as to where he could go so he was always around. His constant presence made it so that he got indirectly lumped with babysitting the other kids and it was soon discovered he had quite a talent for it. He handled the kids easily and organized things in such a way that made his services convenient for all. As more infants came to live at Xavier's, they were added to the mix. Kimble had found himself a job and was thrilled.

Molly had never really joined the X-men as a warrior and she found herself helping Kimble out with the kids quite a bit. The two of them were given space in one of the large common rooms in the Mansion and an official daycare center was set up. Their friendship grew as they worked together and soon both the two of them and Remy were inseparable. When Gambit had said the three of them were a team, he'd meant it. This only proved him right. None were closer.

The arrangements helped in another way as well. Logan and Kimble had grown closer to each other since moving in. They would never be buddies, but formed a kind of respect for one another over time. It began in a most usual way. On one of the first mornings in his new digs, Kimble stepped out onto the newly made patio, his eyes still heavy with sleep. The mornings were hardest for him from going all night without power. He came out now everyday at dawn to recharge.

This quad had been finely built with Kimble's comfort in mind. The quad also had a large common great room for all to share and it was split into two parts – most of the area was an elaborate recreational room with a jukebox and a large stone fireplace. There were also some pinball machines and a pool table. The other half of the room was an inside patio with large green plants and a huge glass door that allowed for Kimble to sun himself if it was too cold to actually go outside. It was still decent out now so Kimble passed quietly through the glass door to the outside area.

Wolverine had beaten him out here, being an even earlier riser than Kimble was. He was out on the nice new patio stones, lightly dressed in spite of the chill in the air. His eyes were closed in concentration as he went through the gentle gliding moves of a Tai Chi exercise routine. He used to do this at the big house patio by the pool, but this was closer to his new wife and actually gave a better view of the grounds.

Kimble was quiet, trying to stay out of Logan's way. They'd made peace, but Kimble didn't think they would ever be friends. He set Angel's carrier gently down next to a lawn chair and sat, spreading his wings to the rising sun. Angel was a good sleeper and hadn't even woken up from the move from inside to outside, she was out cold asleep and bundled up warm.

Kimble offered no greeting to Wolverine and the guy acted as though the Siskan wasn't even there. The pilot watched this seasoned warrior move, a small smile on his face. He could appreciate the skill with which Logan was moving, he was liquid and beautiful in a way Kimble found pleasing. He watched him close, memorizing the steps to the dance, thinking perhaps to try it himself sometime.

Logan finished his exercise about an hour later. He was refreshed and relaxed, ready to start his day. He knew the Siskan was out there and was grateful for his silence. He looked on Kimble's face and saw that he'd acted out of respect and not fear. He also saw the appreciation and pleasure his motions had caused in the pilot. He nodded at him. "If ya like, come earlier tomorrow an' I'll show you." He didn't wait for Kimble's reply but walked back into the quad, ready for breakfast.

The next day, Kimble was there and ready. He walked out and took a position at Logan's side and assumed a stance, letting Logan know that he'd learned some already from yesterday. Wolverine just smiled and began to move. Kimble shadowed him perfectly, pausing only when Logan showed him something new. No words passed between them, there was no need. This began a new morning ritual that lasted for many years.

Logan's new relationship with the pilot worked out well for all. There was peace in the house and he taught Kimble ways to control his temper and build inner peace and harmony. They exercised, but Wolverine had also taught him to meditate and other practices that helped to keep him stable. Kimble also found outlets with his art. He continued to draw and later to paint as Aiden did. It seemed as though the Siskan was finally settling down for good.

---------------------------

The time passed quickly and the beginning of a new year brought some more changes, mostly in Gambit. He'd been bunking with Kimble since they moved into the quad together, but really the separate bedrooms had been a farce. Kimble was in his bed most nights and the two of them had shared a whirlwind romance that had gone on now for a few months. It was great, something they had both needed but it was destined to come to an end. Remy knew this, he just wasn't sure if Kimble still did. As the year came to a close and a new one began, Gambit's eyes were often on the calender, his thoughts on the girl next door.

He was restless and walking up in the middle of the night now. Just last night he had slid out of bed, careful not to disturb Kimble who lay tangled there asleep and slipped out to the balcony to look out at the sky and think. Remy had done his best to keep the affair between himself and Kimble a secret, he didn't want to cause a stir at the house, nor did he want Molly to think she'd been left behind for good. He didn't think she knew that it had continued beyond just a couple of quick tumbles and was doing his best to keep it that way. He was terrified of losing her.

Remy had many reasons to stay as he was. He loved Kimble, he did. He couldn't deny that he had been seriously spoiled these last weeks. Kimble had maintained their quarters with his usual efficiency. In spite of the kids always being in here, the flat was spotless and the toys cleaned up at the end of the day. Kimble was always cooking something good, snacks and full meals alike, and Remy had gained weight, a good thing in his case. Kimble washed his clothes, got him drinks, waited on him and served him just as well as he did his Mistress.

To show his appreciation and to offer Kimble more security, Gambit had even gone so far as to give Kimble his legal name, changing it even through the SHIELD identity cards Fury had given the Siskan, Kimble was now an official LeBeau and his Angel as well. Bank accounts had been set up with Sabretooth's money, Kimble would want for nothing.

Remy was active in Angel's life, he had in many ways, unofficially adopted her. Even though she would be calling him Uncle as she grew, the bond was much closer. Remy had asserted himself in subtle ways. He saw to it that she was baptized and himself named as her godfather though Kimble knew little more of religion than what Leon and Kurt had told him. Remy had every intention of seeing to it she had some kind of religious education when she got bigger. He had been raised that way and it was just in his heart that that was the right thing to do. Kimble was happy to go along with it, anything that made Gambit happy was fine with him.

But Remy knew even all of that wasn't enough.

The flip side of all that was that Kimble was needy, he was constantly around and Remy was used to more independent lovers. From the moment Gambit would enter the apartment, Kimble was at his side and there, wordlessly demanding his attention even as Remy was being spoiled in return.

There was also Kimble's low hum of melancholy – even though the Siskan was integrated, he was still damaged and unwhole. It left its mark on him in the form of a constant vibration of disquiet. Remy had hoped that their love affair would have been the finishing touches on Darken's repair and that wasn't the case at all. It had done Kimble some good, that total acceptance, but it wasn't enough to smooth Kimble out for good. There had even been some trouble in their coupling – just once. Kimble, on a night they had gotten a little more rowdy than usual, had gone so far as to ask Remy to hit him while they were making love. Of course Remy had refused, but then Kimble had dared to slap him, hoping to provoke him into it instead. It had the opposite effect Kimble wanted – Remy was furious and stormed out, staying away for a few days. When he returned, Kimble was practically groveling at his feet in complete shambles and begging for forgiveness. Of course Remy had forgiven him, but Kimble never dared to ask him for that again.

As if in unspoken compensation such an egregious error, Kimble waited on him hand and foot even more than before and it was more than Remy was used to, something that began to rankle just a bit over time. It made Gambit sick to see that kind of subservience from his friend, he didn't want Kimble to think of himself as his servant. Gambit just knew that if that one spat was any indication,the longer they stayed together as a couple, the more likely they would tear each other apart.

As time passed and their relationship grew more and more strained, Remy began to consider his other options. As much as Remy was enjoying the heck out of Angel, he wanted kids of his own. Yes, if he stayed with Kimble he could adopt as many kids as he liked, but he was inwardly a bit selfish. He wanted his own flesh and blood if he could have it and Kimble couldn't provide him with that. As winter turned to spring, all those reasons combined had Remy was thinking it was time for a change.

Gambit was perplexed. How was he going to graciously withdraw from his Siskan with minimum damage? He'd been slowly backing off, finding excuses to work more and the like. Kimble never outwardly questioned this, he just changed his routine to accommodate. At first Remy thought his weaning tactics were working, but there were times he'd come home from an all nighter only to find the Siskan buried deep in his bed, out cold asleep but still waiting for him to come home. He'd gently shift Kimble over, wanting to sleep, and invariably those slender white arms would come around him, blast him with Kundatesh, and it was all over. They'd make wild, passionate love and he was too needful of that powerful magic to stop it. What was he going to do?

Gambit was in the city now, walking down the rainy streets of New York as his mind whirled with possible solutions to his dilemma. He paused when he found himself in front of a small pet store. He couldn't stop himself from walking in and looking around. He stopped once more when he was confronted with an eye level metal cage full of kittens.

He'd always been fond of cats, finding a kind of kinship with their acrobatic grace and style, their playful independence. It was like looking at an animal version of himself. Just like his love for babies, there was no greater happiness for him than to curl up with a nice fat cat on his lap.

Remy carefully slipped his hand inside the cage and reached out to the tiny fuzzy kittens, a small smile teasing the corners of his mouth. He gasped softly when he saw their bright tiny shines click on as they came close and rubbed against him. He'd never dreamed his empathy would work with animals as well and it was a happy surprise. They came at him playfully, **_/ Love me! Play with me!_**

He couldn't help but smile again. This was an unexpected pleasure, one that thrilled him beyond measure. Oh, this was too good. He gleefully turned to his internal sister for guidance. _Did you know about dis? Dat dis power would work fo' animals, too?_

_**/ Not exactly, but if you think about it, there's not much difference between an animal and a human...or a Siskan for that matter. They are just as emotional as anything else. /**_

_Fair enough. Which one we choosin', Shi'ow-ri?_

**_/ Touch them all,_** she replied in her gentle whisper.

He petted them all, these wonderful tiny beasts, his fingers dancing lightly over them. He sent out a vibration, just to see what would happen. **_/ Got a friend of mine, someone I care about a lot. Gotta break some real bad news to 'im and I need some moral support. 'E's kinda sick inside an' he gonna need a friend after dis. Which one of you petites gonna be de one to 'elp me do dis?_**

**_/ I will./ _**came a tiny reply from somewhere within the cage.

_Which one dat?_

**_/ The grey tabby in the back, _**Shi'ow-ri replied.

_She seem kinda quiet._

_**/ Quiet, yes. Thoughtful. Reach out, feel her love. /**_

Remy reached out and spoke to the tiny kitten,**_ / How about it, chere? You de one gonna make my Kimble smile?_**

_**/ Love me.** /_

_/ **He will. /**_

_**/Take me with you. /**_

"I'll take dat one dere," Remy said to the store clerk when she came over.

"You can pick her up if you like. Bring her out."

Remy smiled and carefully raised the tiny kitten out from the kennel. She clambered up against him and put her tiny paw to his chin. **_/ We go now?_**

"Got to give dis nice lady some money first, petite. Den we go."

-----------------------------

A half hour later, Remy found Kimble in the common room for the quad. It was still raining and chilly out, too chilly for the Siskan to be outside so he was sitting here with his wings fanned out to catch what sunlight there was leaking in through the glass of the patio slider. He was crosslegged on the floor, his eyes half closed as he meditated -- this was another thing that Logan had taught him and it had helped him maintain an inner peace and serenity. He looked so calm and quiet, happy.

Once Kimble had been restored and returned to himself, most of the time he walked about topless as he'd always done. He was sitting now without a shirt and his new Mark clearly visible. That was the weirdest thing, the hardest change that Remy'd had to deal with. He just couldn't get used to that big purple Mark, it just seemed wrong somehow. He wasn't the only one who felt this way, he'd sometimes catch Kimble looking in their full length bathroom mirror, stroking his hands up and down that large tattoo, a strange, perplexed look on his face. Kimble never commented on why the change had been made, he'd known the truth of it the moment he first saw it on his body.

Angel was asleep on a blanket next to her Siskan, her face the picture of contentment. She was bigger now, almost a year old and already walking around and becoming more of a handful.

Kimble looked up as Remy came closer, sensing him as always. "Hey."

"Bonjour, mon amoureux. Nice day for it, eh?"

Kimble cocked his head. "You look chipper."

"Got a present for you."

"More chocolate?" Kimble asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Better dan dat." Remy crouched down in front of him and carefully eased the kitten from one of his large roomy pockets. "Dis fo' you."

Remy knew Kimble was going to react in some way and was relieved and hopeful when it wasn't a violent attack. The pilot gasped in fear and backed away to the glass doors on his hands and feet as if that tiny kitten was the most fearsome creature in the world. "I cain't haves that! You knows that!"

Remy petted the small creature between them now, calming it with a gentle vibration that asked for patience. "You all fixed up now, Kim. You come full circle 'round. You ain't 'Shay no more."

Kimble put his head down in shame. "It don't change what I done."

"What you done in de past don't matter, cher, it's what you do now dat does. When sumptin' scare you, you gotta take it head on, show it dat it don' have no control over you. You gotta face it. You done some of dat already. You can love dat baby dere? You can love dis petite, too. Show me dat you strong."

Kimble looked up at the kitten. It was small and grey, a tiny tabby that winked up at him with soft grey eyes. It scampered towards him playfully and he reached out gingerly to touch. He waited for the screaming to start from within, for the call to murder, but all was quiet. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the kitten's tiny shine and felt its vibrations of love. It circled his feet fearlessly of him, rubbing against his ankles and purring.

"Not so scary now, eh?" Remy asked, folding his legs under him to sit cross legged on the floor.

"Guess not," Kimble replied, his voice soft. "Why didja do this?"

"After all dis time, you still gotta ask Gambit questions like dat?"

Kimble carefully scooped up the kitten and held it to his chest. He returned to his place, sitting close to Remy so that their knees were touching. Kimble always liked to touch, a trait that he and Remy shared. He placed the kitten on his legs and toyed with her, no longer afraid. "Thanks. I promises ta takes good care of her."

"Gambit knows you will. We'll take care of 'er together."

"Where didja'all go t'day? I mean, besides fer this."

"Gambit done some t'inkin'."

Kimble laughed softly. "Molly's birthday's next week."

" 'Ard to get anyt'ing past you, mon amoureux."

"You gonna ask her?"

"Ask 'er what?"

Kimble snorted with gentle impatience. "Ta marry ya, silly."

Remy was still. He had been worried about this for days and couldn't believe he was going to get off the hook this easy. "You okay wit it?"

"Of course." Kimble scooped up the playful kitten and gently brought it to his chest again, wanting to feel that soft silky fur up close. It didn't fight him, it felt his need, his love, and was there for him. "I'm yer friend, Remy. I always known you an' me wuz on borrowed time. You just gots ta keeps yer promise and always keeps me with ya."

What Kimble wasn't saying of course, was that he was terribly relieved. He and Remy were bonded on levels that few ever realized existed. This was wonderful and frightening to Kimble all at once. He enjoyed Gambit and the love they had shared, but he was also very afraid. He'd been partially integrated and some of what his other selves had felt, he now felt as well. He was like tiny Lin, fearful that if Remy stayed too long, he would fall in love permanently. If that were to happen, some terrible accident might befall him. Gambit might be killed by his bad luck disease, the same as his other Masters had. Just the tension that had grown between them was enough to convince him it was possible and this Kimble did not want. Now that Remy was letting him go, he made a solemn vow. No one would ever stay. They could love him for a short time, but no one would stay except for Angel. She was his Mistress and not his lover. That would keep her safe.

Remy was unaware of his friend's thoughts. He smiled at Kimble and reached out with a hand to gently brush his cheek. "You always gonna be wherever I'm at, always. Gambit ain't leavin' you alone. Besides, if she say yes, den you gotta be my best man."

Kimble laughed. "What's that?"

"De best man a place of honor. It reserved for de groom's best friend in de whole worl'."

"Like the Professor wuz for Logan at his weddin'?"

"Dat's right. Dere wouldn't be no one else Gambit'd rather have."

Kimble trembled and a tear spilled from one eye. He would always cry easily, he would never be able to hide what he was feeling. "I loves ya."

Remy leaned forward and gave him a deep, passionate kiss, one full of his love. He had no fear of being overseen, the team had been packed off on a mission and wouldn't be back for hours. He'd skipped out early and missed them on purpose, wanting some personal time. At this moment, he wasn't going to deny what he felt for Kimble, not when the Siskan so desperately needed to be reminded of it.

"Je t'aime aussi, mon amoureux. Dat ain't never gonna change."

"I'm glad ya found yer wife."

"She ain't said yes yet, cher."

"She will. She's got her eyes on ya, I seen it."

"Hope you right. She mean a lot to me."

"This mean evrathin's gonna be okay now?" Kimble asked quietly, petting his kitten.

"What you mean?"

Kimble sniffed. "Seth's out, gots his Fallen. Logan's married, got a kid just born. Now you gonna git yer girl, too. This is the way it shoulda been when we come back from Cerise, not...not the way it all worked out."

"What about you, hein? Gonna get you square, too."

"I am square. Angel's all I need, I toldja that. It wuz fun with you, havin' ya, an' I'm gonna miss it, but I'd rather see ya all happy for real. I ain't worried 'bout me. Gots a new friend t'day, maybe I'll git another one tomorrow."

Gambit turned within for backup. _Does he mean it_,_ Shi'ow-ri?_

**_/ Yes, love. I think he does. He's healing, thanks to you. You've done well, my friend. /_**

Remy smiled at the pilot. "Now dat's de Kimble Gambit want to see. De one who dance so fine, got such spirit in 'is eyes. Dis de Kimble Gambit fall in love wit, de one dat stole 'is 'eart fo' all time."

Kimble grinned up at him, his eyes shining bright with love. "Keeps me ferever."

"Pour toujours, cher. Dat's forever. Fo' as long as Remy live."


	9. Chapter 9

(Nine)

Gambit sat on the picnic table, taking in some after supper air. He was sitting on the tabletop, swinging his dangling legs lazily as he looked up into the sky. It was a crisp clear night, full of stars. He was fighting a lingering urge to smoke, it was so restful and peaceful out here and a nice cancer stick would've gone good right about now. He had kept his promise about quitting, holding up his end of his bargain with Kimble, but still had a pack in his coat pocket in case of emergency. It was calling to him, teasing him from the deep side pocket, whispering his name.

He dropped his gaze and turned his head when he heard a door close. He saw a lone figure come towards him from the Main house. Her silhouette was familiar and unmistakable — Rogue.

"Nice night for it, eh, chere?" he asked casually as she came closer.

"Yes, it is," she replied, coming to sit next to him.

He grinned in the dim, outwardly calm, but that wish for that cigarette had intensified significantly. He sensed her mood, her coming out here was no accident. Rogue wanted to talk. They hadn't spoken much since Kimble was repaired and he had an idea this conversation might not be a pleasant one. He knew she was having a hard time letting him go.

"So you're really going to do it?" she asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Do what, chere?"

"Marry Molly."

He chuckled softly. "Oui."

"You'll never be faithful," she chided, unable to hide her disdain for his promiscuous nature.

"Gonna give it a real try. T'ink mebbe I'm a bit more motivated dis time 'round."

"She doesn't know you like Ah do. Why do ya think Ah let you go all those times? Ah know how you really are," Rogue stated, her Mississippi drawl not sweetening her words a bit.

Gambit swallowed the hot rise of his anger. He couldn't believe how casually she had tossed that out, like all the fighting they had done meant nothing. "Oh? So dat's what it was? You was lettin' me go out of de goodness of yo' 'eart? Merci fo' dat, chere, merci."

"Of course," Rogue replied, shrugging off his sarcasm and his hurt. "Ah know how y'all needed something you could touch. It was good for you, you needed the freedom even if it was just for a while."

"Non. What I needed was you to be dere fo' me, chere. You was always enough fo' me."

"That's not true --" she started to say, but stopped abruptly when he slid down from the table top to his feet in his anger.

He didn't leave though he wanted to, instead his hands found the pack of smokes he had waiting for him in his pocket. Kimble would just have to forgive him this small transgression. He shook one out and lit it with a bright red spark from his fingertips. He took a deep drag before speaking. "Gambit may 'ave needed de other girls, but not de way you t'ink. 'E need dem 'cause you never gave me de real you, de real Rogue inside."

"Ah did, too!" she protested.

"Non! You offer Gambit only what you was willin' to give. Le plus petit morceau, de smallest piece. Only what you dared to risk, an' je suis de'sole, chere, it de tiniest speck dis boy ever did see. Gambit give you everyt'ing! Gambit give you 'is 'eart, 'is very soul, an' still you shove 'im away!" he snarled, oblivious to the fact that he blurted out his hurt entirely in the third person. Already the wall had gone up, the distance between them vast and unsurmountable.

"Your lies shoved you away."

"Gambit never lie when 'e say 'e love you."

"One statement of how many that left your mouth, Sugah?" she challenged. "You only told the truth when it suited your purpose, not when it really mattered."

"Non. Dat was just yo' excuse. Easier to tell y'self dat dan to give Gambit yo' 'eart. You ain't never given dat to anyone 'cept y'self," he replied, taking a step away to calm himself.

Rogue put her head down. These same arguments, they never seemed to resolve themselves. She had come out here to try and repair some of the damage they had caused to one another this past year but, no surprise, it didn't seem to be working. Feeling bold, she jumped right to the point. "Ah'd like to try again."

"Je suis de'sole, it much too late fo' dat, chere," he said softly, his voice gentle as he calmed down. He'd known what was on her mind and didn't want to stay angry. Still there were things she needed to understand. Things she should have been able to see on her own, but hadn't. "Livin' dat way wit you, it was killin' Gambit more an' more every day. Dere wasn't too much left when Molly come an' find 'im. She..she save me. Molly.. de voleur de mon coeur... mon ange doux..." he trailed off in French, the words fading when he realized he was rambling. His hands were trembling some, the thought of what Molly really meant to him was still enough to take his breath away.

" 'The thief of your heart' ?" Rogue translated in a bitter retort, unable to hide her hurt at the rejection. " 'Your sweet angel?' What a load of crap. You just found someone too naive to see through your games. Ah'll tell her about you and Kimble. Then she'll see what kind of man you really are!"

Remy laughed and turned to face her, his eyes glinting brightly. Obviously his attempts to keep his relationship with his Siskan quiet had failed miserably. Right now, he didn't give a shit. What had made him laugh was how Rogue thought she could use this against him. Look at the kettle calling the pot black, this player of her own twisted games. At least this time his honesty with Molly was paying off in spades. He announced with some pride, "She already know."

Rogue's face flushed madly, her anger surging. "No way!"

"Oui, chere. She know de first day Kim lay me down. Seen it right in my eyes. Still she do nuthin' but accept it as de way t'ings was fo' a while. She knew I was just bidin' m' time, waitin' on 'er. She also know dat Kim needed me an' I was dere fo' him. She seen all of dat and she fo'give. You crack me up, fille, you really do," he said, laughing again. "You look all around you, but you never see. You tell m' girl bout de Morlocks, she fo'give. She seen all about me an' Kim an' still she take me when I offer m'self to 'er. Y' know why dat is?"

Rogue just glared at him.

"I'm gonna tell you why. She love me more dan you ever did. She got de biggest 'eart of any girl Gambit ever seen. 'Er 'eart big enough to see dat de man who love 'er ain't perfect an' 'e ain't never gonna be. De difference 'tween 'er an' you is dat she love me so much, she can look past all de stupid crap I done an' see me, Remy LeBeau. Dat's sumptin' you never could. You left me in Antarctica, left me to die, never givin' me a chance to make it up to you."

"Ah saw you!" Rogue protested, breaking down into angry tears. "Ah saw a man who couldn't tell his own truth from his own lies! Someone who could never trust me enough to tell me the truth!"

Remy saw her tears and came closer, wiping one away with glove covered fingertips. "Non. Dat's what you allowed y'self to see. Not trustin' Gambit made it easier to 'old back, t' keep yo' 'eart safe. You gotta realize dat love ain't no safe game, fille. It all about risk. No risk, no gain, dat's just 'ow it is. You gotta earn de payoff, it ain't gonna come on over by itself. You an' me, well, we didn't play de game proper an' look what it got us. Two broken 'earts and nuthin' but pain."

"But we can fix all that."

"Non. Molly 'elp Gambit find a way to love 'is'self again. Instead of pointin' out all de shit I done wrong, she 'elp me find de man I was suppose' to be. I got m' feet back on de ground, all 'cause of 'er. You? You still flyin' around, still not sure who y' are. You t'ink dat 'cause you can't be touched all de way, dat you less dan a woman. Gambit make de sweetest love to you, show you dat 'e don't need no bare hands to make you feel on top of de worl'. It wasn't good enough fo' you. You run to Manny, what dat get you, eh? Nuthin'. You fail 'cause you don' give. 'Til you love y'self enough to give it all, you always gonna 'ave dis pain dat keep a man from yo' 'eart."

Rogue didn't want to hear it. She sobbed loudly, crying now. Remy tossed his cigarette and pulled her up against him, hating the sound of her pain. "Paisible, fille. Easy now, girl," he soothed, feeling his own tears rise at the sounds of her pain. "We was just two lost souls, walkin' de off de path. Gambit found it, you still lookin'. C'est bein, you gonna find yo' way, too. I'll always be 'ere fo' you, je promets. Just as yo' friend, not yo' lover, not no more. Gambit always gonna love you, you de firs' real girl 'e ever love wit everyt'ing inside. I'm always gonna 'ave yo' back. Toujours, mon chere. Always."

Rogue fell against him, gripping him tightly and breathing him in. She cried there, lost in the folds of his long leather coat and the smell of him, of the only man she had ever truly loved. It had been so long since she'd held him like this, and the thought that she'd lost this forever almost destroyed her. She let him feel her pain, her anguish, then shoved him away and ran, taking off to the sky after a few steps and disappearing into the night.

_Oh, chere. Dat's one girl in a world of 'urt,_ Remy complained softly to his inner voice. He wiped at his cheeks, his tears were cold now against his face in the evening air.

**_/ She'll be okay,_** Shi'ow-ri answered.** _/ She's a tough girl, strong. She always has been. /_**

_Non, she like me. 'Ard on de outside, all mush on de in._

_**/ Give her some time, let her think about what you said. Try talking to her in a couple of days. When she sees she hasn't lost you for good, that you're still her friend, then maybe she'll come around. It's not that different than when Kimble was falling apart. /**_

_Dey a lot alike, so stubborn._

_**/ Perhaps that's why you love them so much. /**_

_P'etetre, chere._ he replied, wiping his face on his sleeve. He sent out a strong prayer for Rogue's safekeeping and started to walk back to the quad, pausing when he saw he was to have a second visitor this night, Molly was on her way out towards him, wondering where her fiancé had gone to.

**_There you are,_** she signed, smiling at him. She embraced him automatically, but stepped back and sniffed at him. **_You okay? _**She had smelled his tears... and those of his ex-girlfriend.

"Oui, chere. Rogue an' me... we just 'ad a little talk."

_**Is she upset about us?**_

"Oui. It 'ard fo' any girl, losin' me," he teased, trying to make light of such a painful topic

**_Pest,_** Molly returned before pulling him back into her arms. She held him tightly, pushing him gently backwards until he was up against the oak tree. She was a tiny girl, but strong for her size, much like her father. She was powerful enough to command his obedience and he was happy to give it.

Remy allowed himself to be playfully bullied, happier still when she stood up on tiptoe to kiss him, drowning him in delightful vibrations of her love and desire. All thoughts of Rogue were blasted away, replaced with a fierce passion for this precious gift he'd been given. This girl, he would never be able to survive without her. He mumbled at her in French, the same words he'd spoken to Rogue, telling his future wife of his love, of how he felt. He knew she understood, her vibrations told him so. Lost in the emotions of the moment, his hands embraced her face, gently cupping her cheeks as they continued to kiss and kiss. He turned to her to the tree, hungry for her. She didn't stop him when his hands left her face to unfasten her coat. They disappeared next under her shirt, one finding a firm little breast, the other pressed against her bottom, pulling her even tighter against him. He wanted her close, these bothersome clothes a wall to be torn down.

**_/ Don't forget your promise! _**Shi'ow-ri whispered sharply, Remy's personal spoilsport.

_Dis so good! It's been so long!_ It had been a month since his engagement to Molly and he'd had no comfort for his sexual withdrawal pains. He hadn't been fully cognizant of just how high his libido really was until it was left to starve. It hadn't taken him long to grow bored with his hands.

_**/ If you break this promise, what's to stop you from breaking another?**_

Remy growled softly in protest, knowing she was right. He had to do this right, to prove he was capable of keeping his word. He had to earn this love, to show he was worthy of her. Gambit was adamant, he wouldn't take Molly all the way, not yet. Not until they were married. That was one promise he intended to keep. Molly, however, had other ideas. She felt him start to retreat and grabbed at him, not wanting him to stop.

"Je suis de'sole, chere," Remy whispered in her ear, his voice thick now with need. "Dis t'ief gonna take 'is leave b'fore dis get out of hand."

She wouldn't release him, instead one hand found his hardness and gave him a loving squeeze, not quite playing fair. He shuddered and groaned, he couldn't help it. He let her work him a minute, fighting with his inner demons again, before yanking himself away once more. He took a step back, trembling now, and grinned at her. "Nice try, fille. Gambit made a promise, 'e gonna keep it."

_**Why is it so important to you that we wait?**_

" 'Cause Gambit wanna prove to you dat he ain't after just de one t'ing."

_**I know you're not.**_

"You still too young. Eighteen ain't so far away."

She snorted at him. _**How old were you the first time?**_

He snickered softly, knowing she had him cold. "Fourteen," he replied, but tried to add in his most mature voice possible as he teased, "But see what it done? It make dis po' boy a scoundrel. Corrupted him. Wouldn't want to ruin you de same way."

Molly just laughed, **_You wouldn't ruin me. _**

"Mebbe, mebbe not, But Gambit ain't ready to take dat chance," he replied, giving her a kiss on her forehead. He knew she wanted more, but he simply didn't trust himself. "Let's do de right t'ing, go inside and watch a movie, eh? Gambit will make de popcorn."

**_You'll burn it,_** she snorted with a laugh. She was hot and more than a little bothered, but was willing to back down – for now. **_I'll make the popcorn._**

"D'accorde, fille," he readily agreed, laughing as she moved back to the house tugging him along. "But I get to pick de movie, hien?"

She just laughed once more, knowing that she would probably end up doing that as well. Nothing was going to diminish her happiness this night, not even that visit with Rogue. Molly was much too happy, she had so much to look forward to and being a very smart girl, intended to savor it as much as she could.

----------------------

Deep down in the belly of the Xavier Institute a Siskan lay sleeping. It was late spring now and the weather cranking up outside, a nice big thunder boomer, but Seth heard none of it. He was out cold in the Lucky Dragon and content in the arms of his Mistress, the smell of her sex on his hands and his mind a empty blank of bliss.

Fallen wasn't so content. Time had passed since Kimble's repair and events at the Mansion had changed things. Logan had married, the quad had been built, Gambit had been engaged for a couple of months now. These things had marked the passage of time, but she would never forget the words of the Games Master. He'd given her a warning about Seth, about possessing a hologram with the Mark of the Game, one that had been placed there by chance. _"Don't blame me when someone comes here looking for a Channeler and finds a fake. Hope that 'gram doesn't mean that much to you. He probably won't make it once he's found out."_

She had agonized long and hard about whether or not to remove Seth's Mark. Seth had put an end to her musings, saying he had no desire to return to the computer system of the Lucky Dragon any time soon. That's what would be required for her to alter his 'skin' codes. The thought of being trapped there again was more terrifying to Seth than being pegged as a token piece of this mysterious Game his brother had been caught up in.

Fallen didn't argue, her love for Seth wasstrong and she felt he was protected enough here that it would never come up again. She would keep him safe, no matter what the cost. She would do her best to pretend those words had never been spoken, that her precious Seth would never be in danger. She would never survive losing him.

Seth stirred in his sleep and shifted, turning onto his side to face her. He nuzzled his chin against her neck and smiled without waking. He was dreaming of their recent coupling, something that always seemed to happen to him when they'd been so close. If he recalled Darken's words, he gave no sign. He had gone about his life as usual, trusting in the others around him to keep him safe.

Of course, he kept his own secrets.He had watched Darken closely during the repair, taking lengthy mental notes. With his perfect memory, he recalled the events vividly. He was keeping that knowledge for his own use. He wasn't happy with his present state of being, of how clumsy and awkward he was. He was going to use that knowledge to repair his own codes. The Mark on his chest would stay, Fallen had put it there as a sign of her love for him and he would die to keep it. What had to go was his fumbling about and his sensitivity to bright lights. The glasses he wore were an annoyance. He vowed not to have them forever. He would keep his stolen knowledge and when he encountered a computer system sophisticated for the repair, he would fix his codes once and for all. He'd make one final leap back into a digital world and come out a free man. He would do it for himself. He would do it for his Mistress, all the better to please her. It was just a matter of time.

----------------------------

Up in the quad, Remy was once more in his bed, counting off the minutes before the inevitable knock would come on his door. There was quite the light show going on outside his window, a nice happy thunder boomer was cranking up out there, and Kimble wasn't nearly as sheltered as his brother was down in the Dragon. This was the first time Kimble had been out of the lower levels for one of these spectacular storms and he was sure to be frightened.

The knock never came. Instead, Kimble rudely barged in unannounced, unable to stop himself from whimpering and shaking. He had Angel in a carrier which he set on the floor next to the bed. It was a good thing Angel was a heavy sleeper, Remy knew her well enough to guess that she would probably sleep through the whole thing. Kimble set her down gently and once releasing his precious burden, dove into the bed. He grabbed for Remy, finding him easily. When the next thunderbolt crashed, he shrieked in terror and renewed his desperate trembling.

Gambit pulled him close. "Paisible, cher. S' Just a bit of t'under, dat's all."

"It's scary!" Kimble cried. "Never liked it much on Siska neither!"

Gambit's bed was tiny, it was only a single. He had pushed it up against the wall for times like this when Kimble would seek him out to spend the night, and hadn't thought to move it out when he had put their love affair to an end. He rolled his Siskan over him carefully and lay him up against the wall, knowing that the smaller the space he was in, the more secure he would feel. Kimble still clung to him, shivering. He tucked his head down against his friend, not wanting to see any of it.

Remy chuckled softly, he couldn't help it. He would never quite grow used to this child in the body of a man. It was nice, however, to hold him close like this. They were friends, they always would be, and it was a pleasure to have Kimble's company in his bed. The Siskan had been quite respectful of his decision to cut off their physical intimacy and hadn't come to him at night since then. He wouldn't be here now if the storm hadn't frightened him so badly. Gambit slid his hands through Kimble's hair, loving the smell of his Siskan so close. Kimble's body might not have a scent, but the soaps he used from his shower that night still clung to him. He lay a gentle kiss on Kimble's forehead. "Paisible, cher. Nuthin's gonna 'appen to you 'ere. Relax, you safe 'ere wit me."

"Thank you!" Kimble whispered, gripping him tightly. "Thank you...!"

Gambit himself loved these storms. Who could grow up in Louisiana without becoming accustomed to such things? He loved the bright flashes, but more than that was the deep rumble of thunder. It wasn't any fun if it didn't rattle the windows now and again. He gripped his Siskan tightly and whispered soft encouragements, doing his best to alleviate his fear. He knew the storm wouldn't last long, they never did around here.

----------------------------

In his own bed, Wolverine was having much of the same thoughts. He loved a big boomer himself and would often have the slider open to hear the rain as well. There was another crash of thunder and he next heard the rain come pouring down all at once, a pleasant comforting sound. He had Karen up against him, her breathing light even though he knew she was awake. When a big crash came, she would jolt a little, startled. He just smiled in the darkness and stroked her long, lovely red hair. "Little jumpy there, darlin'."

She snickered softly, turning around to face him. "It's loud."

He put his arms around her, pulling her close. He rubbed his hands over her belly in slow gentle circles. She had given birth only three months ago, a daughter. Like Angel, Jesse was heavy sleeper and not even stirring in the basinet in the corner.

"Thunder must really loud for you," Karen offered, thinking of her husband's enhanced senses.

"Yup. It's got layers of sound. I can hear it echoin' off of everything. Ol' Chuck did some testin' on me once, said I could hear the thunder comin' b'fore anyone else."

"Maybe that's why Molly hates it. I give her five more minutes before she comes running in here."

Logan closed his eyes, reaching out with his ears. He could sense most of the restless sleepers in the quad. The walls were re-enforced, but not completely soundproof. He'd heard Kimble leave his room and the shriek of his fear. He'd heard Remy soothing him, calming him down, just as he would a child. Logan had grown more accepting of the Siskan, seeing him over time more like Remy did — a child that played at being a man. It was a phrase that fit for Kimble and Seth equally. The only thing sparing Seth was that the Dragon was well underground, he probably didn't hear a thing.

Logan heard footsteps coming down the hall, Molly's. He smiled, knowing Karen was right, but was next puzzled when they passed them by and continued out of the apartment and across the short walkway to Gambit's and Kimble's place. Looked like Remy was going to have a full house.

----------------------------

Remy turned his head when he heard the knock on his door. "Entre'-vous," he teased in a happy, singsong voice. He already had an idea who it might be.

Molly came in. She was silent, but her vibrations of distress spoke volumes, she was terrified. In spite of her fear, she hesitated when she saw Kimble was already there, an awkward moment.

Remy wasn't about to have an issue made of it. He waved her over without hesitation. "Come on over, chere. Plenty room fo' all. Just mind yo' feet, Angel's right dere nex' to de bed."

Molly closed the door and came over, taking the space on Remy's other side. The thief couldn't help but giggle some as he was now squeezed from both sides. Kimble's hands found Molly's and they grasped each other, a group of three close friends.

Gambit smiled in the dark. He had wondered when a moment like this might happen and how his two friends would react to one another. It seemed as though there would be peace, not a jealous fight. He was grateful more than he could say.

"H-hey," Kimble mumbled to Molly in greeting, jerking violently when the next loud crack of thunder shook the house.

Molly's fingers rubbed against his palm.** _Hey._**

Remy just laughed. "Gambit's gonna need a bigger bed, I'm t'inkin'. Dis poor boy's being squished to death!"

Kimble snickered and released his deathgrip some. "Sorry!"

"Je suis bien, dat's all right. You guys can come squeeze Gambit anytime," he said, squirming around to lie on his back and hug them both closer to him. Kimble still clung to him, but his vibration had changed. **_/ I'm still scared but I'm better now. I'm glad Molly's here. This is nice. / _**

_**/ Oui, dis nice alright. Gambit used to be lonely, now he got his t'ree favorite people right here in dis room. It don't get better dan dis. Still gonna need a bigger bed, though. Where's Angel gonna go when she bigger?**_

Kimble chuckled softly again, message received. He continued to touch Molly, his arm draped across Remy's chest. He loved Molly as much as he loved his former Master, they had all grown that close. He could sense from Molly that she felt the same way. Gambit had once called them a team and it was true. They were all here taking care of Angel, taking care of his Mistress.

The storm blew itself out and Kimble closed his eyes, the first to fall asleep. He was warm and comfortable now, made blissful from the vibrations of love of the two humans beside him. Remy and Molly were kissing gently now, a mutual gesture of love, not one of rising passion. It wasn't long before they calmed as well and the room grew silent.

-----------------------------

Logan awoke the next morning well before anyone else. He crept down the hall, unable to resist stopping in front of Gambit's door. Molly hadn't shut the door tightly and he eased the door open to look in on the small crowd. They were all tangled around one another, fast asleep. Everyone except Angel.

She was awake and cooing softly. Her carrier faced the door and she smiled automatically at her visitor. Wolverine had never been big on babies. They were good for a couple of minutes but the best thing about them was that they belonged to someone else. Once the screaming started, he could flee the scene without remorse. He looked now on this child, unable to stop the smile from crossing his face. Now that Karen had given birth, his perspective was changing. He didn't avoid Angel but would stand quietly, observing her as if cataloging things to come. If he found himself getting caught in the act he would snort and walk away, doing his best to regain his masculinity.

Alone now, Logan found himself waving at her, prompting the infant to giggle at him. Emboldened, he made a face. Angel giggled again, waving her hands in the air and wiggling her feet. One foot had come free of its sock and she wiggled her toes in happiness at his attention. He made another face, this time wiggling his hands on either side of his head and sticking out his tongue.

She giggled louder now, a happy chortle of joy. " 'Ogan! 'Ogan play!"

There was a soft snort from the bed and Logan looked up to see Remy's red on black eyes watching him, that teasing smile firmly in place. The thief was on his back, his two charges snuggled up against him with their hands still locked together across his chest. He had an arm around either one, unable to hide the contentment in his eyes. That and his amusement at catching the great and powerful Wolverine actually interacting with a child. More than that, the mighty warrior had even made faces at her! He was playing! Alert the media!

Logan balked a little, trying to salvage his dignity, but smiled when Remy snickered again and closed his eyes, a promise that all of Logan's secrets were safe with him. Wolverine waved goodbye to Angel and crept away, hoping she wouldn't break into tears at his departure. He need not have worried. She was basically a happy child and could easily amuse herself. She returned to her cooing and all was well. She was Angel, a tiny girl blissfully unaware of the tumultuous future that awaited her and those she loved, a future filled with darkness and changes too devastating to imagine.

THE END

SQ– And so this Kimble series ends, but don't worry, kids. The Game series is just about to begin! Hope to see ya there:)


End file.
